


i choose you

by lovelylouisandharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Nick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, Top Harry, Younger Louis, basically louis is an omega and everyone in the entire freaking world wants an omega, harry adores louis and louis adores harry, harry protects louis from the bad guys aw love them, i'll add tags as i go, this fic is my baby, this is my first fic so bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylouisandharry/pseuds/lovelylouisandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically louis is a shy little omega who desperately needs harry to protect him from everything bad in this world </p><p>or an alpha/beta/omega fic with a lil bit of high school au on the side that involves a very protective harry and a very adorable little louis</p><p>p.s. harry kind of wants louis to be his omega for the rest of his life so there's also a lot of harry's pack and louis bonding and angst and yeah but harryandlouis are still as cute as ever so</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

While most high school students spend their four years of education becoming accustomed to each other, rigorous homework schedules, and grueling tests on multitudes of subjects, Louis Tomlinson had become accustomed to the feeling of the cold gray metal lockers pressed up against his cheek and the burning whoosh sound that accompanies a swift punch to the stomach. While his peers were out partying or making out with girls, Louis was doing his best to cover up the bruises on his arms and legs before his mom and little sisters got home. 

Being the only Omega in school, he was tortured rigorously by the macho Alphas that littered the school hallways. Louis had spent the past two years of high school perfecting his ability to hide in bathroom stalls or take a different route in order to avoid confrontation, but he wasn't perfect and he couldn't read minds. Occasionally he would slip up and that would typically result in a large bruise covering his cheek – a bruise the size of the average Alpha's fist. It doesn't help that Louis is about as petite and small as an Omega can get at the age of seventeen. He's never really considered himself a lucky lad.

Throughout the span of two years he had endured sexual harassment and his fair share of physical assault, and he had only managed to make two friends who would offer to help him or back him up when they saw confrontation going on. Niall and Zayn had posed as his back-up for two years now, guarding him during lunch and helping to talk him off of the ledge when he would call them in the evening crying about the misfortunes of his life. As Betas they were virtually unable to physically or mentally hinder the large Alphas that stalked the school hallways but that sure has hell didn't stop them from trying. 

However, as both Niall and Zayn were on the footie team, it was typical that they would go to away games most weeks, missing multiple classes and leaving Louis open for the Alphas to play with. Today would be one of those days. It was with a heavy heart and a down-trodden spirit that Louis entered school that day. The smell of Alpha slapped him in the nose as soon as he opened the front doors and he sighed, preparing himself for a days worth of humiliation. 

“Tomlinson!” The leering shout could be heard from down the hall and Louis' heart sunk. Within seconds Nick Grimshaw, the leader of the schools Alpha crew, was standing before Louis, sneering down at him while the Omega cowered in fear. His fists were drawing up before Louis could even blink, socking him in the mouth with enough force to have him falling to the ground, a terrified whimper flying out of his now bleeding lips. “How's it feel down there little Omega? Huh? By my feet, right where you belong, Louis.” A swift kick to the shoulder had Louis flailing about before he had even attempted to get off of the ground.

“P-Please stop, it hurts, it hurts!” Louis was pleading now, trying with all of his might to stop the tears that were flowing endlessly down his bright red and slowly-bruising cheek. Nick snickered at the Omega beneath him, spitting down on the ground before crouching down to his level.

“Pleading doesn't look good on you, you pathetic whining worthless piece of -” Nick's hand reached forward as if to close around Louis' throat, but, before it could make contact, he was being ripped away from the smaller boy by much larger hands than Louis had ever seen. 

He glanced up through his lashes only to see the most beautiful boy that he had ever laid eyes upon. He was very clearly an Alpha, all strong jaw and toned muscles, tall and broad and smelling incredibly delicious as he glared down at Nick's confused form. Louis felt the breath leave his lips as he tried to think of who this boy could be. He had never seen him before; surely he would have remembered such a handsome face.

“What in the fuck do you think you're doing?” the boy's voice was deep and rough, a sure sign that he was infuriated, but Louis couldn't find it in himself to feel afraid. The mere presence of this unknown Alpha made him feel safe because, for once, he wasn't the target of the anger that now filled the hallway. 

Nick was quickly on his feet, standing a couple of inches under the stranger's glower, but attempting to maintain a look of territorial defiance. “I'm doing whatever the fuck I feel like, mate. Who the hell are you?” 

Ignoring his question the beautiful boy glanced down at Louis, tilting his head to the side as if examining the wounded Omega below him. After a few long seconds he leaned down and offered a hand to Louis, pulling him gently to his feet once Louis accepted the gesture. Louis, to his surprise, found himself tucked under the arm that had aided him in standing, his body fitted securely under the protective hold of the Alpha. Up close and personal he smelled even more wonderful, something that Louis couldn't help but push himself closer to.

The curly-haired Alpha's attention once again landed on Nick as his glare came back full force. “I don't ever want to see you lay a hand on him again, is that understood?” 

Enraged, Nick took a step forward as if to attack the new Alpha. Almost as if acting on instinct Louis whimpered, cringing back into the arm of his savior. He felt the muscles surrounding him tense as he was slowly released and maneuvered so that he stood behind the broad shoulders of the agitated Alpha. His fists were clenched, prepared to defend himself and, it seemed, prepared to defend Louis. Just as Nick went to open his big mouth again the warning bell rang and kids all around immediately departed from the scene, leaving to find their designated classrooms. Nick, never one to create a scene without an audience, seemed to dissipate into the crowd, his cronies following quickly behind him. 

Louis bit his lip, shyly moving from behind the tall Alpha in front of him and reaching down for his backpack that had been thrown astray due to Nick's punch. When he stood back up, the Alpha was staring him directly in the eyes, scrutinizing his face with his eyes slightly narrowed. 

“Uh, t-thank you.” Louis tried for a smile, but his jaw was aching and it came out more as a grimace. The Alpha's eyes flashed to Louis' bruised cheek and he tentatively reached a large hand out to cup it, careful enough not to hurt the Omega any more than he already was, but holding on tight enough to be able to tilt Louis' chin.

“Does he always do this to you? You didn't seem too surprised when he swung that first punch.” His voice has Louis' knees turning to jello. He wasn't used to Alphas speaking to him in a civilized or soft tone, and something about it had him quivering.

“Oh, uh, he um...” It was as if the words had disappeared from his mouth. Louis flushed a bright red, looking down to his toes and twisting his fingers together. Taking a deep breath he finally spoke, “It's a daily thing.” 

The taller boy doesn't seem angry in the slightest when he speaks next, he sounds deeply concerned and a tad bit frustrated, to Louis' surprise. “Have you thought to tell the principal maybe? You could get him expelled. Alphas aren't meant to harm Omegas. Especially pretty little Omegas like you.” 

The Alpha's compliment has Louis flushing from his head to his toes, smiling a little and glancing up to the taller's boys beautiful green eyes. “Pretty?” he questions, sucking his lip into his mouth hesitantly. 

“Beautiful.” The word has Louis' insides practically bursting. He'd been called beautiful by an Alpha, something that had never happened to him before. “But don't avoid the question, Louis.”

“How do you know my name?”

“It's what he called you before he kicked you down. I'm Harry.” Louis swallowed thickly in embarrassment. He'd wanted to tell the principal before, both Niall and Zayn had encouraged him adamantly to do so. But Louis hadn't wanted to get the Alphas in trouble, they were much larger than him and they wouldn't hesitate to beat him to a pulp if he got them expelled. Now, though, with Harry staring down at him like he's insane, he feels like maybe he should have spoken up a little bit sooner.

The second bell breaks Louis from his thoughts and his eyes shoot open wide. He's never late to class! “Oh god, Mr. Laird is going to kill me for being late. I've never missed the bell like this, I'm so stupid I wasn't even paying attention I can't believe-” Louis' rant was cut short by the feeling of a long finger being placed against his lips. 

Harry's eyes looked amused when Louis he finally found the ability to function again and risked glancing up at him. Louis' mom had always told him that, as an omega, he was going to feel extremely attuned to the touch and voice of an Alpha, but he had never experienced anything other than fear. Now though, with Harry standing in front of him, a small smile on his lips and his finger touching Louis' face, he feels like he might faint. 

“I'll take you to your class, love. Don't worry your pretty little head.” He placed his large, warm palm against the curve of Louis' back and gave him a slight nudge in the general direction of Mr. Laird's classroom. “Come on then, lead the way.”

Louis was snapped out of his stupor by the nudge to his back and he immediately blushed, apologizing quietly as he began to walk down the hall. Harry's hand stayed firm on the Omega's body, the warmth of his palm practically burning through Louis' t-shirt.

“A-Are you new here or...something?” Louis asked shyly as they walked, peering through his lashes so that he could glance up at Harry's face.

The Alpha nodded, grimacing, “My pack had to leave, we're on the move and we're trying to find a place to settle. My father is intent on finding me the perfect match to mate with so that I can begin to build up my own pack, but I haven't found anyone that caught my attention. Well...until just now.” Louis tries to tamper down the hope that seems to be choking him at Harry's straightforward statement.

“You...You mean...?” he trailed off, not wanting to insinuate anything just incase the Alpha hadn't meant him. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Harry anymore than he already had in the past twenty minutes.

Harry chuckled softly, curving his hand around slightly so that it settled onto Louis' curvy hip, pulling his petite form closer to him and stroking his thumb across Louis' torso. “Yes, love, I mean you. You must know how rare Omegas are. I've met only one in my lifetime, and that one is my mother. I have to say, they're right about one thing. Omegas do smell fucking amazing.” Louis giggled as Harry buried his nose into the smaller man's hair, a light blush coating his cheeks. 

“I've never met a kind Alpha before.” Louis admitted, biting his lip softly. 

The warm stroke of Harry's thumb against his hip keeps him from feeling too embarrassed about his admission. “Well, hopefully that has changed now.” Before he can say anything else they've arrived at Louis' first class of the day. 

Anxiety floods Louis' belly as he realizes how late he is to Mr. Laird's class. However, Harry doesn't hesitate before opening the door and strolling right up to the teacher, his fingers firmly clasped around those of the small Omega's hand. 

“Hello, Mr. Laird, I'm here to explain to you that Louis' tardiness to your class is actually my fault. I kept him in the hall to talk to him and we didn't realize the time.” The typical bravado that Laird usually has seems to shrivel up under the stare of the tall Alpha and the teacher simply nods, waving Louis to his seat before turning back to the board with a shaken look upon his face. 

Louis stares up at Harry in awe as the Alpha turns around to smile at the smaller boy. “I'll see you soon, love. Stay out of trouble.” And with a small peck to his nose and then to his cheek, Harry is releasing Louis and slipping out of the classroom door. It's in a daze that Louis slowly travels to his seat in the back row, a smile permanently etched upon his lips as he breaths in the leftover scent of the single most amazing Alpha that he has ever met.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this has been amazing already wow thank you guys so much for all of the kudos and comments you're all best :)

"He kissed you? Multiple times? On your  _face?"_ Niall's face was one of awe as Louis nodded enthusiastically. They were seated on his bed, his mom downstairs cooking dinner while Niall grilled the smaller male about his supposed encounter with the mysterious "Harry". 

"Yes, I told you already. He pulled Nick off and then walked me to class. It was like magic when he kissed me and _god,_ he smelled so good." Louis could feel the tingling of his nostrils at just the mere thought of Harry's Alpha scent. Niall made a fake gagging noise at the glazed over look in his best friend's eyes, but secretly he was incredibly happy for the Omega. It had been years of torture for him but it seemed as if things were finally starting to look up.

Seconds later Zayn came bursting through the door, his quiff lopsided due to the frigid winter wind and his cheeks a deep rosy red from the cold. With a groan he flopped down onto Louis' bed face first, landing in a heap on top of the two other boys who simply petted his hair in understanding.

"Work _sucks."_ The complaint was one that both Niall and Louis had heard many times before, so they both made their typical noises of agreement while sharing a fond look between the two of them. "My boss yelled at me for being five minutes late, I burned a pretty boy's coffee, and, on top of that, there was this absolutely gorgeous Alpha who walked in the shop just as I was blowing my nose. Out in the open! It was so humiliating." 

Louis attempted to suppress a giggle as Niall bit back a sigh. "Zayn. You're the prettiest Beta in the entire universe. I'm sure that he understood that as soon as you took the snot rag away from your face." A laugh burst out of Louis' mouth at that and Zayn lifted his face out of their laps in order to give both of them a proper glare.

"I hate both of you. So much." His words were harsh but the lilt in his voice made it obvious that he was trying not to laugh as well. "Oh, Lou, on my way up the stairs your mom asked me to send you down. Apparently she has some questions for you." Zayn added, winking suggestively and sitting up completely. Niall made cooing noises and Zayn grinned as a faint blush colored the Omega's cheeks. 

"Do you think that she heard about a certain someone?" Niall teasingly asked as Louis clambered from the bed, shooting him a warning look with his eyes as his lips formed a small pout.

"Yes, a certain _Harry Styles."_ Immediately both boys began to make kissy noises while they rolled around together on the bed. Louis repressed the urge to become embarrassed, knowing that they were only messing with him. However he could do nothing to stop the tomato red color that suddenly took over most of his features. 

Before either of them could make any other comments, Louis rushed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. His mom, Jay, was already waiting for him. The serious look upon her face was enough to have Louis biting his lip anxiously. She couldn't possibly be angry about the Harry situation could she? They'd only talked for a few minutes. Jay had always warned her son that because he was an Omega he would be extremely desirable. She wanted him to save himself for a person who truly deserved him, and she never wanted anyone to take advantage of her sweet little boy. He had a tendency to be incredibly shy when it came to denying the wishes of an Alpha, even more so than most Omegas. 

"Zayn said you wanted to see me, mom?" Louis spoke softly, rubbing his socked feet together as he took a seat upon one of their many kitchen stools. The stools were tall enough that Louis could dangle his little feet and have them not touch the floor. He'd always found it rather aggravating while everyone else in his life insisted that it was absolutely adorable.

Jay crossed her arms, hip leaning against the counter as she eyed her son. "There's a new pack in town, have you heard about them?" Louis briefly considered lying to his mother, but he quickly came to his senses as he nodded his head yes. A sigh left the woman's lips as her eyes filled up with concern. "They held a town meeting today and they made sure to inform all of the adults that the pack leader's son, Harry, is searching for a mate." Louis was already aware of this information but he simply nodded his head in understanding, trying to resist the urge to swing his dangling feet back and forth while listening. "He's an Alpha, Louis. A very important Alpha at that. The Styles fortune and status is very prestigious." 

"I've met Harry." Louis blurted out, immediately blushing as his mother's brow furrowed.

"Oh you have? And what is he like?" 

"Very very nice." He was insistent about this. He had never told his mom about the bullying that occurred at school, but he wanted desperately to tell her in that moment. Anything to make her understand how wonderful Harry truly is. 

Jay nodded, biting her own lip briefly before standing up straighter and touching her son's cheek. Her eyes softened as her boy smiled up at her and she pecked his forehead before turning back to the boiling pasta. "Just be careful, Lou baby. Don't want you getting hurt."

"I know, mom. Thank you." He stood up and padded softly over to her, standing a little taller to kiss her cheek before heading back upstairs to his bedroom to discuss hot Alphas with his two best friends. 

 

- 

 

"No one here to protect you now, is there Tomlinson?"

Louis whimpered desperately as Nick held the smaller boy up against the gym lockers. He could already feel the fresh bruise blooming on his ribcage and he was pretty sure that his split lip was bleeding down his chin. He was helpless to the tall Alpha, however, his hands stuck behind his back as Aidan, one of Nick's sidekicks, kept watch by the door.

"Answer me!" Nick roared, slamming Louis back so that his head clunked against the sharp metal.

A sob burst out of Louis' lips as he struggled to find the correct words to respond with. "N-No! No one's here." And with that he was being dropped to the floor, his aching arms folding up around his bruised stomach as he began to cry. The tears were pouring out endlessly as he rocked back and forth on the floor. He vaguely registered Nick and Aidan vacating the room, but his head was pounding and his ribs were throbbing and that was really all that he could think about at the moment.

After a couple of minutes full of sobbing and wishing to be dead Louis finally stood up. With shaking legs he exited the locker room, heading into the hallway and keeping his head tucked down as he made a beeline for the bathrooms. Once inside he slammed the door shut, turning the lock and allowing himself to collapse to the ground. He leaned his head up against the door and tried to will away all of the pain that was radiating within him.

"Louis?" 

Whipping around Louis found himself face to face with the dark green eyes and furrowed brow of Harry. In an instant Harry was on his knees beside the injured Omega, hands tracing down Louis' face and his sides as if searching for any horrible damage. Louis hissed as Harry's long fingers traced his burning ribs and the Alpha's eyes zeroed in on the spot. Slowly and carefully Harry lifted Louis' sweater, revealing the sight of his mangled chest, covered in multiple bruises, some that were beginning to fade and some that were very clearly brand new. 

"Christ." Harry muttered, lowering the sweater and allowing the trembling Omega to move his arms. 

The protective scent that was now radiating off of the Alpha triggered something inside of Louis as he timidly raised his shaking arms up and wrapped them around Harry's neck. He pulled himself close to the boy and buried his face into the Alpha's neck, breathing in his scent and trying to calm the adrenaline rushing through his body. Harry responded instantly, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller boy's torso and shushing him, rocking the both of them back and forth. Whilst Louis was using Harry for comfort, Harry was using Louis to bring himself off of the edge as he was about two seconds away from finding Nick Grimshaw and fucking murdering him. 

"I-I want to go h-home," Louis sobbed against Harry's neck, sniffling pathetically. 

Harry nodded, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against the juncture between Louis' neck and shoulder, a sign of affection typically used between mates. It seemed to calm the Omega down however as he became more hushed and pliant in Harry's arms. Slowly, so as not to stir the smaller boy, Harry stood up and cradled the injured male in his arms. Louis' tiny fists clenched tight in Harry's t-shirt as he burrowed closer, an action that made the Alpha's heart stutter within his chest. How could anyone ever want to hurt a person as sweet as Louis?

"Where is home, sweetheart? Hm?" Harry questioned, unlocking the door with his hand and the pulling it open before shifting Louis' weight and heading down the hall.

Louis swallowed thickly and, with a spurt of sudden bravery, spoke up. "Can we please go to your house? I don't want to be a-alone." He knew that his mom wasn't going to be home for another couple of hours and he also knows that if he's alone with himself his thoughts will drive him mad. Plus, being held in Harry's arms isn't necessarily something that he wants to end anytime soon. 

"Of course, love." They've arrived at Harry's car, Louis being placed in the passenger seat before the Alpha clambers in and they're off. They drive for a good twenty minutes in silence, Louis fidgeting awkwardly with his fingertips until Harry reaches across the console and takes hold of him. Louis' stomach fills with butterflies and knots at the feeling of the larger Alpha's long fingers wrapped around his dainty petite ones. 

"This is the second time in a week that you've helped me. Thank you, Harry, really." Louis mumbles, embarrassed that the Alpha has seen him in such vulnerable places in the past week. No Alpha likes a whiny, timid Omega, but Louis can't help it. He was born shy and he'll most likely die shy, there's no way for him to change that. He would if he could...for Harry.

Warm lips pressing against the back of his hand pull Louis out of his thoughts and he stares up at Harry with wide eyes, his signature blush rushing to his face. "You're very welcome, sweetheart. It's really not a problem, especially because you're so wonderful."

"I-" Louis cuts himself off as they pull up in front of what is, apparently, Harry's house. The front of the house is  _huge,_ towering up and spreading out wide, a large garden and spread out front yard sprawling in front of the driveway. Louis stares in awe as Harry helps him out of his seat and leads him up to the front door. It's painted a bright red and stands about four feet taller than Louis. Everything about the house seemed enormous in size.

"Do you want to go up to my room? Or we can watch TV in the living room, whatever you want." Harry smiles down at the shell-shocked Omega. He knows that his wealth can be a bit surprising to newcomers, but he wants Louis to feel as comfortable as possible. He wants this to feel like Louis' home because, well, that's what he would like it to be.

A small puff of air comes out of the Omega's lips and it seems to uncap all of his tucked away energy that Harry has had yet to see. The tiny boy bounces up on his toes, a breathtaking grin spreading across his dainty face. An excited squeal releases from his mouth and he grasps Harry's larger hand with both of his petite ones, staring up at him in excitement. "Can we go to the living room? Please? This is so  _amazing._ God, I've never been in a house this big in my entire life, let alone seen one." Amidst his rambling Louis found himself wandering the hall, an amused and fond Harry trailing behind him with his hands tucked into his pockets. 

It's when Louis reaches the edge of the living room that he stops in his tracks and realizes how incredibly  _rude_ he has been and how embarrassed his mother would be if she could see him now. The Styles family was important and prestigious and here he was traipsing around like he owned the place. A bright red color covered his cheekbones as he bit his lip and turned back to Harry, sheepishly avoiding eye contact. Harry's brow furrowed at the sudden change of heart, a small tug pulling on his heart when he sees the little tears forming in Louis' eyes.

"No, no, no, baby what's wrong? Hey, hey, shhh, it's okay. What's wrong?" Harry's cupping the smaller boy's face immediately, tilting his chin so that they're looking at each other fully. He brushes away the small tear that's trailing down the Omega's face with his thumb, cooing as Louis sniffles lightly. 

"I-I'm sorry. That was so embarrassing. I'm not usually like that, but I promise I can be respectful. We can do whatever you want, honest." 

Harry shakes his head at the Omega's words, confusion littering his features. "Lou, you didn't do anything wrong. I love that you were enjoying yourself. We can literally do anything that you want, my house is your house, okay? You don't have to apologize for being excited about something!" 

"It's just that my mom and I, we don't have that much money, so something like this. A house like this...it's, I don't know. Magical." Louis admits, trying to refrain from nuzzling into Harry's touch. 

A small smile finds it's way to Harry's face and he leans down to press a kiss to Louis' neck. He trails kisses up toward the Omega's ear, reveling in the breathy moan that pours out of the smaller boy's lips. He places his last kiss onto Louis' earlobe before bringing his lips to his ear and whispering, "I want everything in this house to be yours, Louis."

Louis shivers as Harry's words come in contact with his ear, his mouth falling open slightly at his words. "You...y-you want me to be your Omega?" he squeaks, eyes wide as he pulls back from the Alpha.

"If you'll have me." 

"I-of course. But, we've only known each other for a day, I don't know if-" Louis trails off, shyly staring at his fingers.

"If what, love?" Harry presses, his large palms finding their way to the Omega's hips and pulling him a bit closer.

"I've never...had sex with anyone before. I don't think that I'm ready for that, Harry." He squeezes his eyes shut tight, preparing for the rejection or the laughter, or maybe even the punch. Just because Harry seems like a nice Alpha doesn't mean that he won't hit Louis. Louis is good at annoying people because he can be so stupid sometimes. Too shy. 

He's so prepared for a hit that when Harry's finger reaches up to touch his flaming red cheeks he flinches backwards so fast and hard that he almost gives himself whiplash. When he realizes that it's just a finger, he allows himself to peek through his lashes. He finds a genuine smile spread on Harry's face and he sucks his lip into his mouth, wondering what exactly is going on in the Alpha's mind.

"Well, Louis, you're a beautiful Omega who smells absolutely fucking delicious, and of course I would like to bend you over that couch and mate you right here and now, but that doesn't mean that I can't wait. I'll wait forever if I know that you'll still be mine. I can tell by the way that you smell to me that you were meant for me, and I don't want any other Alpha to have you. You're so perfect, Lou, I'll protect you and I'll wait for you, just please be mine."

Those words are apparently all that Louis needed to hear because within seconds he's throwing himself at Harry, giggling loudly as he wraps himself around the taller boy. Harry catches Louis' thighs and smiles at the glee radiating off of the smaller boy. He leans down just an inch and his able to connect their lips in a kiss, suckling on the boys lower lip and softly moving his tongue with his. Louis' thighs tighten around his waist and his giggles turn to desperate whimpers, fingers twining into Harry's curly locks. They pull away, breathless, a couple of seconds later, but both grinning like idiots. 

"I'll be yours." Louis whispers before connecting their lips once more. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that you guys enjoy :)

The next few weeks with Harry were absolutely amazing. Louis had never felt more like himself with anyone in his entire life. Plus, to make the situation even better, both Zayn and Niall had easily accepted the Alpha into their friend group. It was almost as if everything in Louis' life had been a set up for meeting Harry.

The Omega tried at first to contain his feelings in order to prevent possible hurt but it was nearly impossible. Every little thing that the Alpha said or did had the Omega feeling weak at the knees or smiling from ear to ear. He hadn't thought himself capable of this sort of happiness before meeting Harry, but now it all seemed to be falling into place. 

The best part of it all though was that the bullying and torture that Louis had endured for the past two years was virtually non-existent now. The first half of Junior year flew by simply because Louis didn't have to come into school every day and worry about getting shoved or punched or verbally abused. And it was all thanks to Harry. The Alpha had put an immediate stop to all of the mean remarks toward the boy who was going to be his mate one day. If Nick or any of his friends so much as looked in Louis' direction Harry would growl or glare at them, jaw clenched and an arm wrapped protectively around Louis' waist. The idea that he was a fully developed Alpha in his Senior year of high school made him even more intimidating. 

At first the Alpha pack in school had been hesitant to ease up on the teasing and harassment. It wasn't until Harry finally snapped on one of them that they finally understood how serious the Alpha was about protecting Louis. He'd ended up punching Aidan in the jaw after Louis came rushing to him, tears in his eyes, saying that he had been cornered against a wall and groped. Though he still received the occasional glare or angry remark most things were much better around the school. Things were finally, _finally_  looking up.

 

-

 

"Hey, baby."

Louis grinned at the voice in his ear, flushing from head to foot and turning around to tuck himself up against Harry's chest. It was the end of the last day before Christmas break and the two boys were looking forward to some much needed alone time for the next two weeks. As usual the smell of his Alpha had Louis calmed in an instant, the stress imposed knot in his chest loosening at the soothing scent.  

"Hi." The shy but giddy tone in Louis' voice caused a grin to spread over Harry's face. He leaned down to nuzzle his nose against the smaller boy's cheek before twining their fingers together and shutting his locker, tugging him gently toward the open doorway. They were halfway through the parking lot, walking briskly in order to avoid the frigid air, when Louis spoke again. "Hey, Harry?"

The Alpha pulled Louis' door open before responding with a "yeah?" He paused before shutting the door however, leaning forward to press his palm's into Louis' thighs. He reveled in the small blush that adorned the smaller boy's cheeks at the simple but effective touch. Encouraged by the subtle but apparent response he began maneuvering himself a bit better so that he was situated between his Omega's thighs, his hands now running up to the younger boy's hips.

Louis giggled, rolling his eyes as Harry leaned forward and playfully nipped at his chin. He darted a small palm out to shove at the taller boy's broad chest, inhaling sharply when Harry's hand caught his own before he could pull it away. He knew that it was just holding hands but  _god_ when Harry touched him it felt like his body was lit on fire. Especially his hands that feel like a furnace up against his smaller fingers, completely tucking them away and protecting them from the snowy air around them. Harry's lips on his cheek brings him out of his thoughts and he bites his lip when he sees that one of his eyebrows are arched questioningly.

"What's up, pea?" 

Louis blushed at the nickname as he always did. Ever since he had confessed to Harry that his favorite food when he was little were peas, the taller boy had taken to calling him by that name. Something along the lines of, "you're tiny, baby, just like a pea". The Omega had always despised his miniature size but something about the way that Harry flushed whenever Louis had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, or grinned when Louis had to scramble up onto the counter to get something from the top shelf made him not mind it so much. Plus he sort of loved the fact that he could fit his face perfectly into Harry's neck whenever he was craving the comforting scent. 

He hesitantly shifted his eyes down to his lap, a warm glow bubbling in his tummy at the feeling of Harry wrapped up between his legs. After taking two deep breaths he finally manages to get out what he wants to say. "Um, I was just wondering...Can I maybe meet your parents?" 

A small smile graces Harry's plump lips as he nods, "Of course. They'd love that. They've been dying to meet you for weeks now." 

"Really?" a hopeful grin finds its way onto the smaller boy's features and Harry nods again, leaning forward in order to capture Louis' lips in a proper kiss. They stay like that for a moment, warm lips moving against each other as they wrap around each other like vines. It's only a whistle across the lot that draws them out of their little bubble. Harry turns around with a darkening look in his eyes, preparing to tell whoever it was that interrupted them to fuck off until he sees the grinning faces of Niall and Zayn.

Louis hops down out of his seat in order to properly greet the two boys, giving them each tight hugs before returning to the warm reassurance of Harry's arms. 

"Getting mighty close there you two." Zayn teases, nudging Niall and making a suggestive look all batted eyelashes and pouty lips. "Who am I, Niall?" 

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure." The Beta is playing along instantly, shoving his hands into his pockets and pretending to look brooding with a little smirk on his lips. "You look like a certain Omega that I know."

Zayn fakes a gasp and claps a hand over his mouth, "And you look like a certain Alpha that I know!"

"Oh shut up you fuckers!" Harry yells, releasing Louis to reach forward and tousle with Zayn. The Beta is just barely able to fit his arms around Harry's shoulders before they're falling to the ground, throwing light punches and messing up each other's hair. The laughter of all four boys rings out as they play fight and rush around each other, chasing and throwing snowballs. When they finally stop to catch their breath they're all red in the face and grinning like mad. Louis leans upon Niall's shoulder for support as the Irishman collapses to the asphalt below them, huffing and puffing like he'd just run a ten mile marathon.

"Never. Again." Zayn wheezes, clutching his side and swiping a hand across his brow dramatically.

Harry seems to be the only one who remains unfazed, his Alpha stamina allowing him to last a lot longer than the other three boys. He takes pity on them though and makes the move to help Louis up and guide him to the car. They both say their goodbyes to the two Betas before driving off toward Harry's house, hands twined together over the console.

Louis sends a quick text to his mom to let her know that he's staying at Harry's house for dinner. It's not a surprise that she replies with an instant 'okay, have fun!'. She'd been incredibly happy when Louis had told her that he was with Harry now. She had made it pretty clear that she wanted them to mate and she'd seemed a little bit disappointed when Louis told her that they were waiting, but overall she was supportive. 

When they stopped in Harry's driveway, Louis' stomach began to turn. "Are they home right now?" 

"Yeah, my mom's cooking dinner inside." Noticing the hesitance on Louis' face Harry smiled fondly, leaning over to press a kiss to his Omega's bonding spot. "Come on, pea, it'll be fine." 

Once they're inside the smell of a nice home cooked meal washes over them and soothes Louis a bit. They walk into the kitchen to find Harry's mother, Anne, stirring a pot of what looks like pasta. She bustles over to them and wraps Louis up in a hug and he instantly holds her back. It's the first time that he's smelled an Omega's scent from another perspective and even though his sense of smell will never be as perceptive as Harry's, he can tell that she smells incredibly sweet and kind. 

"Welcome, Louis, it's so nice to finally meet you!" 

Louis blushes, smiling a little bit as he tries to muster up some semblance of courage. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Styles." 

"Nonsense, it's Anne, dear." Louis nods and watches as Harry collects some plates and silverware, bringing them into the dining room and then beginning to fill some cups with ice and water.

"Harry, I can do that." He tries to grasp one of the glasses out of Harry's hands but the Alpha simply raises it up above his head. Louis huffs, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Anne by jumping up onto his toes in order to reach it.

"I've got it, Lou, thank you. Can you grab some napkins though?" 

Louis nods eagerly, happy to help. The three of them move around the kitchen seamlessly and, within fifteen minutes, dinner is set onto the table. Harry goes to retrieve his father and Louis and Anne strike up conversation, laughing and bonding over their shared Omega traits. 

However, halfway through one of their conversations they're interrupted by the loud clearing of a throat. Louis turns his head to see a large man who slightly resembles his Alpha peering down at him. He's an Alpha himself, the domineering stance of his body is evidence of that. There's a long silence for a moment before the Alpha seats himself at the head of the table and Harry claims the seat beside his soon-to-be mate.

"You're Louis I take it." The man's voice is rough and deep and much scarier than Harry's. It reminds him of the tone that the rude Alphas at school would use with him. Angry and not welcoming at all. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Well, I am Des Styles. You will address me as Mr. Styles until I deem you fit to be with my son." 

The harsh words are a slap to the face to Louis as he sits up a bit straighter. This is a test? They're checking to see if he's right for Harry? He had thought that their future as mates was a definite thing but it appears that Harry had failed to mention some things to him. He tries not to jump as he feels Harry's large palm wrap around his thigh, squeezing lightly in order to calm him down.

"Of course, Mr. Styles...Your home is lovely." Louis whispers, swallowing around the lump in his throat. The shy boy that he typically is around strangers is beginning to creep back up on him, practically strangling him.

"Speak up." 

The Alpha tone is harsh and unyielding, causing a whimper to release from the back of Louis' throat. Harry tenses up beside him as does Anne and he can feel the hand on his thigh tightening protectively.

"Dad that's really not necessary. He's fine-" 

"Do not talk to me like I know less than you Harry! He could be a gold digger, after our fortune. He could be a thief or a fraud!" Des' fist slams down onto the table, shaking all of the plates and making Anne gasp, staring openmouthed at her mate. Louis' lower lip trembles, the lump in his throat seeming to clog up his airways. Harry growls lowly, a slow but steady rumble within his chest, but he keeps his mouth clenched shut. His father is the leader of the pack and he must obey his wishes as long as he is not putting his Omega in direct harm. 

"I would never use Harry for his money." Louis finally breathes out, shaking from head to toe but managing to keep his voice somewhat steady. "He means so much to me and I would never use him like that, I would never use any of you. Money is not a concern for me."

"But your family is poor, no? You have no fortune so what would stop you from craving ours?" His questions are sharp and each word feels like cuts to Louis' skin. He hates being yelled at and he hates that Harry's father believes that he's a gold digger.

"No! I mean, we don't have money, Mr. Styles. But we're not people who would do something like that-" 

"People? Who do you live with?" the Alpha seems to be getting angrier and angrier by the second, barely giving Louis a chance to breathe before the next question is being fired at him.

"My mother, Mr. Styles." Louis tries to maintain a high volume so that he won't be yelled at again, but he can feel his body beginning to quiver and give in on itself. He's being grilled and there's absolutely nothing that Harry can do about it. He's always been terrible at defending himself, and tonight is no exception to that rule.

Des' eyes have turned even colder now, narrowing profusely as he becomes even more tense, fists clenching on the table. "What happened to your father? Did your mother run him out of the house? There must have been some reason that your mother's mate left her side."

"Dad!" Harry growls, standing up from his seat slightly. He can tell that Louis is becoming too uncomfortable and he hates it. He hates to see him in distress like this. 

Tears are filling Louis' eyes now as he begins to whimper. "Please, sir, I don't want to talk about that-"

"Answer me!" the Alpha's roar has both Louis and Anne locking down on themselves, Louis basically collapsing in on himself as tears begin to pour out of his burning eyes.

"He's dead!" the cry rings through the air and suddenly the room is silent. The questions have ceased and Louis feels like he can't breathe, can't see, can't hear, can't feel. "He got cancer and he died five years ago. He's dead." The last word is a choked whisper before Louis is jumping from his seat, shoving Harry's hand off of his thigh as he sprints from the room.

"Louis, wait!" Harry calls and Louis vaguely hears the screeching of a chair being pushed back and the shouts of Anne yelling at her husband before he's running out of the front door and down the steps. 

He runs straight down the driveway and past Harry's car, his breathing become labored and shorter as his smaller body struggles to keep up with his fast pace. He knows that Harry is following him, he can hear his footsteps slapping against the pavement no less than five feet behind him. For the millionth time in his life Louis curses his short stature and hurls himself down the driveway and into the road.

"Louis, watch out! NO!" Harry's shout is the last thing that Louis hears before the screeching of a car's tires is filling his ears. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope that you guys like where this story is headed :) any comments and feedback are welcome!

Louis could see the car's bumper out of the corner of his eye just before he felt the touch of asphalt underneath his body. However, even in his panic ridden state, Louis was able to detect that there was something wrong with the way that he was falling. The powerful force that had knocked him over had come from his back, not from his side where the car had been. It was at that moment that he felt the touch of strong arms around his waist and realized that Harry must have dove at him and managed to knock him out of the path of the car. The vehicle had let out a blaring honk before speeding off down the street and leaving the two boys sprawled together on the side of the road.

Almost instantly Louis felt himself being flipped over and he felt the touch of Harry's palms as they cupped his cheeks, terrified green eyes coming into his vision as Harry's voice came more into focus. "Baby, baby, baby, are you alright? Oh god Louis talk to me baby, are you okay?" Much like he had weeks ago in the high school bathroom Harry began to search for wounds on his Omega, checking for any scrapes or bruises while simultaneously inhaling his scent to ensure that he was unharmed.

"I'm okay." Louis manages to mumble as his brain is still trying to work itself out of its shocked state. "I'm okay, Harry." Louis attempts to soothe the panicking Alpha by cupping his hands against Harry's larger ones and leaning into his warm touch. He stretches out his toes and legs a bit to ensure that they're all intact and comfortable before crawling out from underneath Harry and up into his lap.

The trembling Alpha wraps the smaller boy up without any hesitation. The fear that he had felt when he'd seen the car barreling toward his baby was worse than anything that he had ever felt. He thanked every god that he ever heard of or learned about that Louis had been close enough to tackle to the ground. His adrenaline is going like crazy, prepared to viciously protect the small boy in his arms from any harm. So when he hears a loud gasp release from Louis' lips he can't help but to growl loudly, tightening his hold on the Omega and whipping his head around for the sign of any potential threat.

"Harry, your arm is bleeding. It's torn up, oh my god. What happened?!" Louis was gripping Harry's arm in two hands with a terrified look on his face. When Harry glanced down he vaguely registered the long cut running along his forearm, but he wasn't concerned with it at all. His Omega could have died. The mere thought alone was enough to make Harry want to scream. "We have to go inside and get this cleaned up, Harry, it could be infected or something. Come on, stand up, let me go."

Harry was having none of it though, he simply wrapped Louis up tighter and stood with the boy in his arms. Louis sighed in slight exasperation but he still wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and snuggled his face into his neck. He knew why the boy had a long scrape on his arm and the reason made his stomach burst into terrified butterflies. Harry had grabbed Louis and thrown him harshly, but he had been protecting him at the same time. It should've been Louis' face with the long scrape across it, but Harry had placed his arms around his head in order to break the fall for the smaller boy. He had risked himself for Louis.

Mercifully the house is quiet when they arrive inside. Anne and Des must have been deaf to the chaos that had taken place outside and, thankfully, they were no where to be found as the two boys trailed into the kitchen together. Harry set Louis up on the counter before heading over to the sink, shoulders tense and mouth set into a grim line. He was still on high alert due to the stress running through his body. Every instinct in his mind was telling him to take the Omega far away from this place because it clearly wasn't safe. Deep down he knew that it was irrational but he truly couldn't help it.

Seconds after Harry turns the sink on and starts to rinse his cut Louis is beside him. His dainty hands make quick work of cleaning Harry's wound and then dressing it with a first aid kit that he finds in one of their kitchen drawers. The Alpha should heal pretty quickly but it was always good to be safe.

"Harry," Louis softly took the Alpha's hand, leading him into the living room so that they could seat themselves on the couch and cuddle up together. "Your dad..."

"My dad doesn't matter." Harry interrupts. "He was just doing that because he wants to protect the pack but he's never taken it that far before. I'm so so sorry baby, but I promise that you won't have to see him again anytime soon."

"No, he's your family-"

"You're my family, Louis. You're my future mate. The boy that I want to spend the rest of my life with. He needs to accept that." Louis blushes happily at Harry's statement, smiling slightly and leaning up to press a kiss to his plump lips. The taller boy responds immediately, running his hands down Louis' sides and wrapping them up at the curve of his waist, tilting his head so that he can deepen the kiss. Within seconds he has the Omega whimpering beneath him, hands clutching onto the larger's man shirt and his neck arching slightly in submission.

After endless minutes full of kissing and lip biting Louis finds himself underneath the Alpha, legs wrapped around his waist as the older boy grinds their pelvises together. Little gasps are pouring out of his mouth and Harry releases a low growl, leaning down to place his lips against Louis' neck. The sensation has Louis writhing beneath the Alpha, emitting a high pitched moan.

"Jesus, Louis, you're so fucking beautiful." Harry's overwhelmed by the small boy beneath him. His flushed cheeks and messy fringe make the Alpha want to absolutely wreck him. "How did I get so lucky?"

The atmosphere has changed now as their panting begins to slow down. They're pressed together, lower halves flush with each other and noses inches away from touching, but it's not sexual. It feels like the world around the both of them stops spinning for a moment and Louis realizes something as he stares up into Harry's green eyes. He realizes that he wants to really mate Harry. He wants the real connection that comes with being mated. He wants the soul bond and he wants to be able to tell everyone that he's Harry's and that Harry is his.

"My heat is coming in a week." Louis whispers into the quiet air and Harry nods, assuming that the smaller boy is going to ask to be left alone or something along those lines. He's caught completely off guard however when Louis reaches up and twines his little fingers into Harry's curls and brings their mouthes back together. Harry grunts when Louis digs his pointy little teeth into the Alpha's bottom lip and pulls. Their moans mix together as they begin to grind again and Louis pulls back for a moment to add on to his previous statement. "I want you to mate me, Harry. I'm ready."

"What?" Harry pulls back. "Baby, that's a big decision..."

Louis nods and rubs his nose against Harry's chin, smiling sweetly. "I know. But I also know that I want to be yours. I want to be your Omega and I want to have your bond mark on my throat for everyone to see."

Those words have Harry releasing a strangled moan, dipping his lips down to press kisses along the column of Louis' throat. The idea of biting down into the soft flesh and claiming Louis as his has Harry going absolutely mental on the inside. He's possessive enough of the boy already, he can't possibly imagine what it will be like when they're mated.

"Are you sure, pea?"

"Absolutely."

 

-

 

"No."

Louis' jaw almost hits the floor at his mother's word. He had twirled into the house after an amazing night spent with Harry, absolutely giddy off of the scent of his Alpha and ready to share the amazing news with his mom. Apparently she wasn't seeing things the same way that he was.

"What do you mean 'no'?" He can feel the slow sinking of his stomach. What is it with parents denying him today? He can only take so much and he especially hates being lectured by his mother. She's supposed to support him. "You were just telling me a couple of weeks ago that the Styles are so important! Plus I really like him mom, a lot."

"You like him? Louis, you don't mate a person that you like."

Louis huffs in indignation, pouting his lower lip out and crossing his arms over his chest. "You're being completely unfair. Why don't you want this as much as I do?"

"You're seventeen, Lou baby. Not even a legal adult yet. No matter who the Styles' are, no one gets to have my baby before he's even legal."

The small boy releases a loud groan that would rival that of a pissed off toddler. How dare she pull the age card? Louis is perfectly capable of making his own decisions, he's been doing it for years now. Things are finally starting to go right in his life and he's not going to let some feeling of motherly ownership deter him from being with Harry. The mere thought of the tall Alpha has him smiling to himself; he's such a sweetheart but also so dangerously attractive.

Absolutely perfect.

"I just don't think that it's a good idea, Lou. Wait a little bit and make sure that this is what you really want." Jay is trying to be earnest, he can tell. She's got this soft look in her eyes, the one that says she's trying to be as gentle with him as she can. He appreciates that, he really does, seeing as gentle is what he's needed most of his life. But for some reason he doesn't want to be treating like a delicate piece of glass, he wants to be strong. He wants to prove to his mother that he is mature and responsible and that he knows that Harry is the one.

"Mom." He begins, standing up as tall as he possibly can. The small smile that plays at Jay's lips just encourages him to work harder at this being strong thing. He's going to master it one day, he's sure of it. "I may be seventeen but that doesn't mean that I can't be mated. There's no one else I'd rather be with. He protects me, he can take care of me, he respects me, and he makes me smile. Isn't that enough for you?"

 "No, frankly, it's not. Those aren't necessarily qualities that will last forever. You could bond together and then he could start to treat you like a piece of trash. Alphas are known for taking advantage of their Omegas. Most of them just want to use their fertility for babies, and then they toss them to the side without any regard for their feelings."

The fact that Jay would insinuate that Harry would ever take advantage of him has Louis narrowing his eyes and clenching his jaw. "He would never! He cares about me. He's waited this long, hasn't he?"

"It's all about the chase."

"I can't believe you just said that, mom. Thanks. Thanks so much for being so supportive of my life decisions. Goodnight."

Louis turns on his heel, rushing out of the room and up the stairs to the comfort of his bed. The tears are burning in the back of his eyes, threatening to pour over any second now. He presses his face into his pillow and tries to force himself not to let the tears escape. He sends a quick goodnight text to Harry before rolling onto his side and falling asleep fully clothed and absolutely exhausted.

 

-

 

"Aw that's so romantic!" Niall squeals, pinching Louis' side as they head down the hall. Louis blushes and leans more toward Zayn, welcoming his calm persona and lax attitude about everything. Niall has a tendency to play things up no matter what the circumstance. It's a trait that Louis was never very fond of.

Zayn slings an arm around the Omega's shoulders and smiles softly down at him. "He'd better treat you right Lou or else I'll kick his ass."

"Yeah, me too, babe. I'll shove my entire foot up his ass." Niall agrees, tucking his arm up around Louis' waist. Louis giggles and rolls his eyes, pushing both of the Betas off of him as he sees Harry coming their way.

Next to him is a stockier male with a short brown buzz-cut and broad shoulders. A Beta, the softer set of his mouth clues Louis in. They reach the three boys and Harry steps forward to plant a kiss on Louis' forehead, whispering a hello into his ear before stepping back and introducing the Beta to the rest of the group.

"Everyone, this is Liam. He is a boy from my pack and he'll be joining our school now." Zayn, Niall and Louis wave politely and Liam grins back at them, eyes sparkling a little bit when they land on Zayn. Louis' insides light up at the idea of Zayn mating with another member of Harry's pack. They would be able to travel together and stay close for a large portion of their lifetime.

"Nice to meet you all. Do any of you know where AP Bio is?" Liam questions, glancing down at the crinkled up schedule that he's holding in his hand.

"I do." Zayn raises his hand up a little bit and Liam smiles softly, eyes glistening. Within seconds they're walking down the hall together, chatting like they hadn't just met for the first time moments before. Harry smiles after the two and both him and Louis share a knowing look. Niall waves goodbye and then trots of down the hall, his eyes locked onto a pretty little Beta from Louis' English class.

"Now I've got you all to myself." Harry grins, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist and placing a kiss behind his ear.

Louis' hands hold onto the Alpha's shoulders as he laughs, "That was your plan all along wasn't it? You just knew that Zayn and Liam were going to hit it off."

"Yeah, I'm just a genius, I can't help it."

The teasing continues as they walk their way to the lunchroom. Technically, Seniors are allowed to go outside for lunch but Harry has never wanted to leave without Louis and Louis was only a Junior. They sat at their usual table, ankles locked underneath the table as Louis described his day. Harry was staring at him with such a fond look on his face that it almost made Louis go into cardiac arrest. He's pretty sure that his cheeks were as bright as tomatoes by the time that he finished telling his story.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are, pea?" Harry asks, twining their fingers together across the table.

"Yeah, actually, you've told me thousands of ti-"

A loud bang sounds from the other side of the room and suddenly terrifying growls are filling the entire lunchroom. Both boys whip their heads to inspect the scene, and Louis is astonished to see Nick Grimshaw and all of the other Alpha boys facing the entrance doors. There's an entire pack of Alphas facing off with them as well. They're dressed differently and Louis can sense that their smell is odd from twenty feet away.

Harry stands from his seat immediately, obviously sensing some threat that Louis hasn't yet.

"Louis, get behind me." He keeps his voice soft and low but Louis can sense the underlying protective rumble that is beginning to grow in his chest. Without any questions he quietly rises from his seat and makes his way behind the Alpha, tucking himself up against his back and peering around him to watch the apparent confrontation take place.

"What are you doing here? This is not your territory." It's Nick's voice that speaks over the small whispers, filling the lunchroom with aggression and tension.

The boy who stands in the front of the stranger pack steps forward, eyes searching around the room as if looking for somebody or something. He's shorter than most Alphas are, but he's thick. Short black hair and sharp blue eyes that scan the crowd every few seconds. "We're here to check things out."

"There's nothing to fucking check out, this territory is ours." Nick growls and Louis steps fully behind Harry now, relying only on his hearing to figure out what is going on. "You have not made a treaty with our town and we have not held a town meeting about you joining us. You need to leave. Now."

The Alpha from before lets out a laugh, a genuine one that sends a chill down Louis' spine. "We heard that you have an Omega here. One that isn't bonded?"

Harry immediately changes his stance from wary to protective. His shoulders tense up and his hands become fists. The spreading of his feet and the bending of his knees indicates that he's prepared to spring at the attacker at any moment. Louis realizes now what this is. This isn't some weird visitor stopping by the school. This is an Omega Raid.

They'd been occurring across the country for months. Groups of Alphas would go through schools or neighborhoods and weed out the Omegas to take back to their home bases. His blood ran cold as he realized that that could only mean one thing. He was the target of their newest raid. It's obvious that it begins to register with others as he can feel their eyes boring into him. He wishes that they would stop staring and making it incredibly clear where he stood.

"I can smell him in here. It's a boy right? He smells afraid." The genuine enjoyment in the Alpha's voice almost makes Louis whimper but he manages to swallow it down, simply clutching onto the back of Harry's shirt and burying his nose in between his shoulder blades. He attempts to cloak his scent in Harry's but he also knows that it's too late. "Come out come out wherever you are, little Omega. We don't want to hurt you."

A hand touches Louis' hip and he jumps, barely containing a squeak of terror as he whips around. His eyes connect with those of Zayn who immediately wraps his arm around Louis' elbow and begins to tug him backwards into the crowd. Thankfully everyone has realized the gravity of the situation as they try to help cover the two moving boys up by shifting around or whispering loudly to each other. Within thirty seconds the two boys are bursting through the cafeteria doors.

Harry follows behind almost instantaneously and grasps Louis' small hand in his large one, jogging down the hallway. Louis struggles to keep up as the jogging becomes more of a steady run, his little legs not nearly as equipped for this as Harry's long ones.

"Harry, wait up! Harry!" Louis hisses and the Alpha whips around. His eyes are dark and his jaw looks like it could shatter from how hard he's clenching it. "Where are we going?"

"The pack house. We need to hide you, Louis. Come on."

They make it out to the parking lot and clamber into Harry's car. Zayn is climbing into his car behind them and, somehow, both Liam and Niall are already waiting in Niall's car at the front of the lot. They're pulling out and speeding down the road, Harry gripping the steering wheel with an iron hold.

Louis bites his lip and twists his fingers together, anxiously staring out of the car window. Sensing his anxiety, Harry reaches over the console and places a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly. "Everything's going to be okay, pea. You're safe with me. I promise."

 

-

 

The house is already full of people by the time that they arrive. Niall comes rushing up to them, going on and on about he had seen the Alpha pack coming and immediately went to find Liam and Zayn. He also put in the fact that he had caught the two Betas kissing by the bathroom, but Louis couldn't even find it in himself to laugh or be shocked.

He is the target. They're after _him_.

"What's our plan, Des?" Anne questions the Alpha as soon as he enters the room. He looks nothing like the man that Louis had met at dinner. This man is well-thought out and respectful. He is ready to be a pack leader, and he doesn't care who Louis is. He just cares that he is going to be his son's mate whether he likes it or not. They'd had a discussion the night before, clearing up the fact that Louis wasn't going anywhere so Des had better get used to having him around.

"We're going to hide the boy and protect him with everything that we have. We'll keep him upstairs with Harry, and by the other Alpha's of the pack. We'll try as hard as we can to mask his scent. Treat him as you would one of our own. Respect him and he will respect you." Louis feels warmth spreading in his chest as everyone in the room nods. There have to be at least thirty of them filling up the living room, all eyeing the way that Harry holds him protectively around the waist throughout the entire speech.

Anne walks over to the two boys as Des goes through the precautions that the house must take. "Come with me boys, we'll get your room set up."

They're given fresh towels and sheets and the two boys make their bed together. They're briefed on how the house will run and what they will do if the Omega Raiders are to come anywhere near the house. Louis nods, terrified on the inside but trying to remain strong.

However, that night when the two boys are curled around each other in bed he can't help but to burrow himself deep into the covers. He knows that Harry will protect him, but he also knows that these raiders are experts. What if this protection isn't enough?

"I'm here, Lou. You need rest. You don't need to worry, I will protect you. Always."

Louis whimpers and presses his face to Harry's neck. "Thank you," he breathes.

"Always." Harry answers, wrapping his baby up in his strong arms, holding him close and rocking him slightly until the Omega falls into a deep, fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is late! i have no computer at my dads and i go there every other week so.. i'll try to update as much as possible this week though. enjoy and make sure to leave feedback :) can't believe what an amazing response this story has received already.

Louis awakes to an empty bed the next morning, momentarily panicking until he hears the hustle and bustle that is going on downstairs. The voices of the pack mothers and children can be heard from Louis' place in his and Harry's new bedroom. He allows himself a brief moment alone before standing up and moving over to look at himself in the full length mirror that is attached to the closet door. 

He's wearing one of Harry's t-shirts and a pair of briefs, hair disheveled and eyes bleary from a lack of restful sleep. The shirt falls down just over his knees but Louis doesn't mind because it smells like his Alpha. He manages to flatten his fringe a bit with his fingers before sighing and making his way to out of the room and into the hallway. Almost immediately two young children run past him, squealing and giggling like maniacs as they barrel down the stairs in what seems to be a heated game of tag. The Omega allows himself to smile briefly, glad that the children are spared from the events that are taking place all around them.

He follows behind them at a much calmer pace, shyly padding into the kitchen where he is greeted by Anne and another woman with blonde hair and a kind smile.

The blonde woman notices him first and she smiles broadly, waving at Louis and gesturing for him to come closer. "I'm Karen Payne, Liam's mother. It's so nice to finally meet you in person. You're all that Harry ever talks about, he's absolutely infatuated with you."

Her words have Louis blushing and wringing his fingers together. "It's very nice to meet you." He murmurs, biting his bottom lip as she takes his elbow and places him in one of the kitchen's many stools. They're much like the ones that he has in his own home, too tall for him. The small reminder of his house brings an entirely new realization. "I never told my mom that I was here! Oh my god she must be so worried!" 

Before Louis can begin to panic, Anne turns away from making pancakes and shakes her head, "Harry called her this morning as soon as he woke up. She's in the living room right now meeting the other mothers and children. She'll be staying with us until we get this thing sorted out." She assures him, her warm smile calming the rapid beat of his heart. She reminds him so much of Harry that it causes a slight ache in his stomach. He misses his Alpha. 

"I'm going to go and say hi to her then," Louis says and both Anne and Karen nod, kissing him on the cheek before sending him off to the living room.

As soon as he enters he sees his mom on the couch next to some little girls. She stands up instantly and bustles over to him, enveloping him in a warm, motherly hug. Tears spring to Louis' eyes and he begins to whimper, burrowing his face into her chest.

The entire situation begins to fully hit him and he allows himself to release his emotions onto his mother's sweater. By the time he pulls away her light purple jumper has two dark spots and his nose is incredibly clogged. She smiles sadly down at him and wipes the leftover tears off of his cheeks with her thumbs. "It's going to be okay, Lou baby. You're just fine." 

"I'm so scared." He whispers, not wanting the pack members to hear. He's been attempting to maintain a facade of calm around them, simply because he expects that they would all react the way that Des had. They would hate him.

"I know. I am too. But we'll get through this as a family, you don't need to worry." He offers Jay a small smile and she pecks his forehead before heading off into the kitchen to discuss logistics with Karen and Anne. 

He decides to go and look for Harry as he finds himself subconsciously craving the comfort that he feels whenever he is around him. He heads down multiple hallways but he can't seem to find him. The house is a lot larger than he could have ever imagined and he tries his hardest to memorize the placement of all of the rooms and random stairwells that crop up every so often. Eventually he runs into a woman who looks to be in her mid-twenties. When he asks her where Harry is she smiles coyly and points him in the direction of a staircase down the hall, introducing herself as Nicola Payne before heading off the way that Louis had come.

Eager to find his Alpha Louis bounds down the hall, little feet sliding as he climbs up the stairs. He peeks his head into the hallway and he can immediately pick up on Harry's scent. He follows it to a room at the end of the hall, knocking lightly on the door and tucking his hands up behind his back. He finds himself releasing a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding when the door is opened and he finally sees his Alpha's face.

He practically throws himself onto the Alpha, pushing himself onto the very tips of his toes and wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's neck. Harry chuckles lightly and returns the hug before pecking Louis on the nose. He grins cheekily when he glances down at Louis' attire and pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller boy's lips. 

"Good morning, pea."

"Good morning." Louis beams up at him, his tummy fluttering as Harry smiles back, teeth shining and dimples on full display. It's only when a person clears their throat in the background that the two boys remember that they aren't alone. 

Liam is seated in a desk chair with a notepad and pen in hand, lips set in a grim line and back straight as a board. Harry's own smile slides from his lips and he guides Louis into the room and re-shuts the door. He takes a seat in the chair opposite Liam's and places Louis in his lap, wrapping his arms securely around his waist and allowing the Omega to nuzzle his face into his neck. 

"Are you sure that you're okay with him being in the room while we discuss this?" Liam questions, twirling the pen in his fingers and glancing down at Louis. 

Harry nods, stroking the smaller boys back subconsciously. "It's about him, he deserves to know." 

Louis immediately perks up, turning his attention away from Harry's scent and placing it upon Liam. The Beta looks incredibly high strung at the moment, tense and a lot different than he did in the hallway when he'd met Zayn. 

"Okay then. We've only got a little more to discuss and then I'll let you go, Harry." Liam begins and Harry nods, thumbs rubbing small circles into the soft curves of his Omega's hips. "We just have to make sure that we're keeping someone with Louis at all times. We'll try to negotiate and we will fight if we must. But, above all, keep Louis in sight at all times. If not with you then with someone equally as strong as you, okay?"

The Alpha nods again, "I plan to keep him with me as much as I possibly can."

"Good, then that settles that. The final thing is that we don't want to draw attention to our pack. You will have to continue going to school, something that might feel strange. Louis will be in good hands in the pack house, Harry, and staying home will only rise suspicions and they will find us a lot quicker than we would like them to."

Louis can feel it as the older boy tenses up beneath him, lip curling back slightly over his teeth. "I thought you just said that I need to stay with him-"

"You do. But you also need to keep him under the radar." Liam's not afraid of the 'macho-Alpha' act that Harry is putting on display. He's seen it multiple times before and he knows that it's primarily instinctual, especially when it comes to the smaller Omega. 

Louis pipes in before Harry can reply, tucking his fingers together and blushing slightly, "My heat is coming soon. Less than a week."

If the Beta is surprised he doesn't show it, simply jotting a note down on his pad and nodding thoughtfully. "We have a section for heats in this house, Louis, I'm sure that Harry will show you around once we're done here. That will be taken care of, whether you want it to be with Harry or whether you want to be alone."

"I want it to be with Harry." Louis says instantly and he preens when he sees Harry's small smile. Knowing that he is capable of making his Alpha happy is enough to make him want to squeal. 

Liam nods in understanding and stands up from his seat. "We've got it covered, okay, Haz? Trust me." 

"I do, Li, always. Thank you...for everything." The two boys share a quick hug before Harry is pulling Louis out of the door, barely letting him get out a 'nice seeing you, Liam!' before he's pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry that you had to wake up on your own." Harry murmurs, burying his nose into the smaller boys hair.

"It's okay, it gave me time to see my mom. Thank you for calling her..." Louis grins into Harry's chest briefly before they pull apart. The taller boy runs his fingers down Louis' blushing cheek before wrapping them around the Omega's hand and pulling him down the hallway. 

"It was no problem, Lou, you know that. Are you hungry?" 

The Omega shakes his head, "My stomach has been in knots all morning. Don't think I'm really up for food at the moment..." 

"Louis." Harry glances backward briefly to give the boy a disapproving glare. They walk right past the staircase that Louis had used previously, but the Omega doesn't even question it. He finds it strange that he's only known Harry for a month or so and he already trusts him with his life. 

They continue to walk down a bunch of hallways before they reach a large blue door. Harry tugs Louis up in front of him and places his hands on his hips, facing him forward so that they're both looking at the door. 

"What's this?" Louis questions.

"That special part of the house that Liam was talking about..."

A blush colors the Omega's cheeks at the prospect of what goes on past this door and he bites his lip. He's absolutely sure that he's ready to mate with Harry - there's no one else he'd rather spend the rest of his life with - but he's still nervous. What if he can't please Harry? He has absolutely no idea what to do. He'd heard horrible stories when he was little about Alphas leaving their Omegas because they couldn't live up to their needs when it came to sex.

"What are you thinking about, pea?" Harry asks, leaning his head down so that his chin brushes against the younger boy's shoulder. "You're awfully quiet." 

"I just-" Louis cuts himself off. He's already got Harry worrying about enough lately without piling this on. He's struck with a sudden wave of guilt as tears fill his eyes. Harry must be getting frustrated because Louis is so weak and frail and defenseless. He can't imagine how annoying it must be to have a clingy Omega attached to his arm all of the time. Louis feels nausea at the thought of Harry actually deciding to leave him.

"Baby? Why are you crying, what's wrong?" Harry's green eyes fill Louis' vision and it only makes him feel worse when he sees that they're full of confusion and worry. Harry is always worried about him when it's supposed to be the other way around. "Louis?" 

"I-I'm sorry." Louis blurts out, warm tears oozing out of the corner of his eye and down his cheek. He's the worst Omega in the world and they aren't even bonded yet.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for, pea?" Louis shrugs pitifully, moving his eyes to focus on the ground. He doesn't deserve the sight of Harry's caring eyes and he definitely doesn't deserve the way that Harry's fingers are now stroking along the base of his neck. The Alpha leans forward to nuzzle against his mating spot and a sob builds up in Louis' throat. The gesture reminds him of the day that Harry had held him in the bathroom, comforting him and whisking him away to safety. Absolutely nothing had changed. He was much too perfect for someone like Louis.

"Please don't leave me." Louis finds himself begging, eyes wide and lip trembling as he grasps Harry's larger hand in both of his. "Please, I'll be so good. Just don't-please don't." The words fall away as the smaller boy shakes like a leaf, curling in on himself subtly under the shock of Harry's gaze.

"Leave you? What on earth are you talking about?" The genuine confusion in Harry's voice causes Louis to glance up. His cheeks heat when he sees that Harry's jaw is slightly slack in astonishment. "You're mine, pea, all mine. I'm never going to let you go. Do you understand me? Never." 

Louis whimpers quietly and buries his face deep into Harry's chest. The scent calms him, just like always, and he attempts to steady his breathing.

"I'm not good enough for you."

The small omission would have been lost on most but Harry's Alpha ears picked up on it easily. The grunt of indignation was indication enough to Louis that the taller boy was less than pleased with the boys statement.

"Do not be ridiculous, Louis. You are everything to me. I'm so lucky to have you. My little Omega." The sweet words only encourage Louis to burrow deeper into Harry's embrace as they stand in the hallway, surrounded by silence and the smell of food still cooking. 

There is a brief pause in which Louis decides whether or not his next words will be too much. The idea of rejection is enough to make vomit rise in Louis' throat, but a smaller part of him knows that Harry would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. Maybe he'll at least get a smile made merely from pity, and that will be enough for him. Anything is better than being told to leave the pack house. He would rather be taken by the Omega Raiders than lose Harry.

The Omega inhales deeply before speaking slowly and clearly into the empty hallway.

"I love you, Harry." 

He watches as Harry's eyes widen slightly, and he can feel the hands on his waist tighten almost imperceptibly. His lips part slightly as if preparing to speak just as a series of shouts and clashes can be heard from what sounds like downstairs. They're so loud that a chance of conversation is impossible, and Harry is already on protective mode, practically throwing himself in front of Louis before dashing for the steps. 

Louis tries to keep up but his legs are much shorter and he has no idea how to make his way through the house. He loses Harry after a few staircases and he cries out, afraid and completely alone. He dashes down a random staircase and is both encouraged and terrified when he hears that the shouting has intensified and become much clearer. The sound of screams and loud growls rip through Louis' ears as he struggles to make it down to the living room. His mom is there. Harry is there.

"Harry!" Louis shrieks, throwing himself down the last few stairs before streaking down the hall. He recognizes one of the doors as that of the kitchen and he turns a sharp left, dashing directly into the living room. He sees his mom, hands behind her back and he sees the faces of Anne and Karen, ashen and white as they're bound together by two large Betas. Whimpering children and multiple other Betas are strung around the living room. 

Louis barely registers his mother's panicked yelling and frantic pointing before a hand is clapping down over his mouth and he's being pulled backward into a darkness that can only be associated with the losing of ones consciousness. He vaguely recognizes the chilling laughter that fills his ears before his eyes slip shut and he slumps forward into unconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. this is so completely late... i'm really sorry but life has been so busy at the moment. i've been moving into my mom's house and stuff so i have been super distracted. 
> 
> from now on i will be updating every wednesday, every week :) 
> 
> thank you guys so much for reading this you guys are my world - i hope you like the story so far. feedback is always welcome! 
> 
> enjoy

Louis awakes to the sound of a person cursing loudly and the squealing of tires against pavement. He's aware that he's moving and that his still numb body is flopping around helplessly on an uncomfortable floor, but it's almost as if he's unable to speak or open his eyes. He vaguely registers that he should probably be afraid due to the fact that he's in an unknown car going to an unknown place, but he can't bring himself to worry.

"Jesus, will you slow down mate? I'm pretty sure we've lost them." A high-pitched voice speaks to the right of Louis. It's a male voice without the timbre of an Alpha's, so Louis automatically assumes that he's a Beta. This Beta doesn't sound like Niall or Zayn or any other Beta that he's known in his life. Why is he in a vehicle with a stranger? 

His mind struggles to catch up with the current situation and the back and forth banter of the Beta and whoever is driving seems to become a dull buzz in the background. Eventually the feeling begins to come back to his once numb fingertips. Louis can feel his toes curling up and then it becomes his entire lower half. After a good five minutes, he knows that his body is now capable of movement, but he's too afraid to open his eyes. He's almost positive that he won't like what he's going to see. 

"We're almost there, how's it doing?" the driver's questions draws Louis back into the present and he struggles to keep his body as still as possible as he feels hands running along his throat and torso. Bile rises in his throat when he realizes that when the driver said "it" he was actually referring to Louis. 

"Seems good, I think he might be waking up though. Breathing feels a little to heavy to me." 

Louis' chest spikes with panic at the idea that he might be caught in the act but he refuses to change his posture. He tries to think of different things, things like Harry and the way that he looks when he's laughing or smiling. He briefly wonders where Harry is and why he's not rescuing him right now. Is he too far away? Is he hurt? The idea has Louis flinching internally. He would die a thousand deaths before allowing Harry to be injured.

The car jolts to a stop and sends Louis' body flopping to the side almost violently. "We're here, pick him up and get him in the house as quick as possible." 

"Got it, boss man." The Beta's voice sounds slightly annoyed as he lifts Louis up and carries him out of the car. Louis allows his eyes to pull open the slightest bit and he takes in his surroundings. It's late afternoon, getting darker out, and he briefly sees a bunch of trees and a bright red house before he's shutting his eyes again. He's afraid that if he looks around too much he may fall into a full fledged panic attack.

The memories are coming back to him now. The Omega Raiders, the pack house, confessing his love to Harry, the shouting, the fainting. As each memory comes back to him, his stomach becomes more and more twisted up. Tears press against the back of his eyelids as he feels the Beta enter the house. It's quiet, which is strange, but he can feel his body being placed onto what seems to be a couch.

"He's fucking hot isn't he? I wish he was mine." The voice of the driver, another Beta, fills the room.

A sound of agreement leaves the other Beta's throat. "Yeah, I know right. He's got a nice plump ass on him." Louis resists the urge to burst into tears when he feels a palm pressing against his butt. He tries not to wiggle as the fingers squeeze down against his jean covered flesh. "I'll go get Peter, be right back."

"Sure thing." 

The two of them are left alone now and Louis can't hold it in any longer. He pretends to be in a daze as he opens his eyes, when in fact he's incredibly awake and alert. And terrified. He needs Harry. He's never craved the comfort of his Alpha more than in this moment. He wonders briefly if Harry is searching for him, if he's even worried at all. Is it possible that he's forgotten about him? Decided that he wasn't worth all of the effort? Louis breath hitches at the thought.

As soon as his eyes are open there's a figure in front of him, sneering down and squinting his ugly brown eyes. "Welcome back, Omega. Welcome to our home." 

Louis swallows thickly before responding, his voice heavy and cracking with fear. "W-What are you going to do to me?" 

"I'm not going to do anything to you, but Peter has lots of plans." The Beta is obviously ecstatic about his job here and it makes Louis sick to think that there are people like this man in the world. 

 "Peter?" Louis questions.

"That's me." 

Louis whips his head to the side and he can feel his stomach tightening when his eyes land on the stocky Alpha from the cafeteria. His dark hair glistens in the rooms lighting and his eyes squint as they stare down at Louis' shaking form. As the Alpha approaches Louis begins to whimper in fear; Omega's get taken for one reason - to be mated - and Louis knows that he's not any different.

"Take him to be cleaned. I want him ready to be knotted by tomorrow, got it?" Peter speaks and the Beta nods, reaching down and grasping Louis' forearm. Louis begins to panic now as he's pulled off of the couch and away from Peter and the front door. His one chance of escape. He begins to tug and fight, whipping his body around in a futile attempt to rid himself of the Beta's hand.

"Let go of me!" Louis screeches, hot tears running down his cheeks as he struggles even more. "Stop it!"

"Shut the fuck  _up!"_ A large hand collides with Louis' face and he screams in pain, crumpling in on himself. He begins to whimper a mantra of Harry's name, hoping and praying that his Alpha is coming for him. He can't be bonded to the Alpha back in that room. He can't be bonded to an Alpha who stares at him like he's a slab of meat meant purely for his enjoyment. 

Tears continue to fall as the Beta strips Louis of his clothes, leaving him bare and shaking. He shoves Louis into a bathroom and locks the door behind him, not leaving any room for escape. The room is tiny with only a shower and one single mirror over a rusty sink. Louis moves to stare at himself in the cracked glass and he begins to sob hysterically at the large bruise on his cheek. 

The coloring of the mark reminds him of the days before he'd known Harry; the days that were full of cruel names and a bruised body. He had thought that those days were over but it was evident now that, as an Omega, he would endure more pain than most in his lifetime. 

It was almost surreal to be standing in this house mere hours after he'd confessed his feelings to Harry. He'd just been discussing bonding himself to the Alpha who he knew was the love of his life, and now here he was learning that tomorrow he will be mated to a man he doesn't know. A man who only wants him because his body allows him to bear children. 

There's a sharp pound on the door and a yell of "hurry up!". Louis scrambles to turn on the shower, sobbing as he cleans himself and allows the warm water to wash away the feeling of another man's hands on his body. He's terrified to exit the bathroom because what lies on the other side is scary and unknown. 

When the water loses all of it's warmth Louis finally climbs out. There is no towel in sight so he simply stands there in the center of the bathroom, drenched from head to toe and shivering like crazy. He hears the lock turn and then the same Beta from before is entering, a slight smirk on his face as he eyes Louis' body up and down. 

"God I wish I could fuck you. Bet you'd love that, huh? My cock in you?" his words feel like slaps to the face and Louis cowers backward, lip trembling as he curls his arms around his middle. 

"Leave me alone. Please let me go." Louis' not ashamed to beg, trying to convey his fear to the Beta who looks to be the same age as him. Young. Why is he in this business? The Beta rolls his eyes and grabs Louis' thin wrist, pulling him harshly through the doorway and then shoving him into a room down the hall.

"Sleep tight little Omega. Peter will be here first thing in the morning and you'll be used just like you deserve." 

Once again Louis finds himself locked into a cold, damp room. This room is larger than the bathroom but it is completely empty. There is only a closet in the corner, empty and opened. Louis cries silently to himself as he makes his way to the closet, clambering in and shutting the door behind himself. He tries his best to bring heat to his naked body, whimpering and crying as he attempts to fall asleep. 

 

-

 

"Harry you have to calm down or else we're never going to find him." 

Liam has been trying to soothe the absolutely livid Alpha for hours now. He understands that his friend is terrified and angry but he also knows that Louis' time is limited. They have to start working on finding him  _now,_  or Harry might lose him forever. The Alpha simply ignores him, pacing back and forth in the office room, glowering and baring his teeth. The low grumbling in his chest has been continuos since the moment that they'd come back from their drug induced stupors.

Harry had known Louis was gone the second that he'd opened his eyes. He'd been unable to feel the boys presence and, after searching the entire house a total of five times, his suspicions were confirmed. Louis was missing and there was no way to find him. He felt so stupid because he knew that he was completely responsible. How could he have left Louis behind like that when he knew that something was wrong?

There was danger and Harry had left the tiny Omega to find for himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._  

"Guys I think I found something." Niall speaks up from his corner of the room. He had set to work with his computer as soon as he'd been told what the situation was. Louis was his best friend and Niall is well aware of what the Omega Raiders are capable of. 

"What? What'd you find? Let me see-" Harry's immediately rushing over to the blonde Beta, practically knocking him off of his chair in his haste. The computer screen reveals a video of multiple men carrying a smaller frame into a van. It's a video camera from a gas station that is located at least half an hour away. Harry knows that it's Louis by the size of the tiny feet dangling off of the unconscious boy's frame. 

Harry emits a loud growl, swiping his arm into the wall and barely registering the pain. They have his boy. His beautiful, sweet, adorable little Louis. He can only hope that Louis knows they're coming for him, that he knows he'll be safe soon.

"I'll get the car." Liam speaks, exiting the room with Zayn, Niall, and Harry hot on his heels.

_We're coming, Louis._

 

- 

 

It's pitch black in the closet and Louis hasn't been able to sleep at all. He knows that it's the middle of the night because the entire house is silent and there are crickets chirping outside. About an hour ago the Beta had thrown in a thin sheet for him to sleep with and Louis had managed to create a small makeshift skirt around his waist. He had lost feeling in his extremities hours ago and he was now beginning to feel the pain induced by the frigid air. His boys felt creaky and rough, scraping against each other every time that he moved the slightest bit. 

He'd been lying there for about fifteen minutes when he heard a faint noise coming from outside of the closet. Momentarily he panicked, his breath catching as he imagined Peter coming to do the job early. However, when there are no sounds of footsteps, Louis cracks the closet door open and peeks his head out. 

There's a tiny window in the back corner of the room that he hadn't noticed before as it was clouded with dust. Immediately Louis threw himself out of the closet and ran over to the window. He got down on his knees and peeked out only to see bright blue eyes and blindingly blonde hair.

Niall.

Louis resisted the urge to cry out in joy as he began to claw at the window, frantically pulling on it while Niall worked from the outside. Eventually they were able to shove the window open, and Louis reveled in the feeling of fresh air entering his lungs.

"Louis, don't worry. We're getting you out of here, okay?" Niall assured the smaller boy, grasping his hand through the small window. 

We.

Harry.

Louis' insides lit up at the prospect of being held in Harry's warm and strong arms. He began to push his legs out of the window but he only managed to get halfway before his hips became stuck. He whimpered quietly in fear and desperation but Niall shushed him.

"Come on, Lou, just push a little bit, you can make it. I've got you."

With one final push Louis managed to shove himself through the opening, clenching his eyes shut as the rough wood cut against his sides. Scraps were a small price to pay for freedom.

Once outside Niall pulled him into a short hug before wrapping their fingers together and guiding him around to the side of the house. There they were greeted by Liam who handed Louis a warm jacket and then began to guide him toward their car that was parked a block away.

"Where's Harry?" Louis whispered as they edged along the side of the house. Liam gestured for him to be silent, glancing toward the window up above them. Louis nodded, biting his lip and allowing himself to be dragged along.

All of the sudden there was a loud smash from inside and the sound of resounding growls that Louis would know anywhere. Harry. His immediate urge was to run for the front door in order to help his Alpha but Liam snatched him back quickly. Harry's growls were met with those of the other Alpha's within the house; they were soon followed by loud grunts and what sounded like fists colliding with flesh.

"We have to help them!" Louis whimpered, his body quivering in fear but his mind screaming at him to find his Alpha. Harry isn't meant to get hurt for Louis. That's not what the smaller boy wants, not now, not ever. "Liam please do something." He pleads with the brown haired male, flinching at the sound of somebody yelling from inside. It's too loud to be able to distinguish exactly who is yelling.

"The rest of the Beta's are in there. Harry has his back-up. He ordered me to take you to the car, Louis, and I can't disobey him." Liam looks like he is having the same internal battle as Louis, his eyes shifting toward the front door every few seconds. In a split second he is shoving Louis in Niall's direction and running for the door, shouting over his shoulder, "Get Louis to the car and keep him there!" 

As soon as he disappears inside Niall is dragging a wailing Louis to the car. The blonde boy attempts to console the Omega, desperately looking back at the house as he struggles to get him down the street. He knows that if Louis' cries are loud enough the Alpha's in the house will hear him and will come looking. 

"You've got to be quiet, Lou, let Harry do what he planned." Niall insists, trying to calm his poor friend. Louis' wails drop to a low whimper as he falls limp into Niall's arms, allowing himself to be dragged to the car. Zayn pops out of the back seat, throwing the door open so that he can help Niall lift the tiny Omega into the backseat. They both clamber in beside him and wrap their arms tight around his waist and shoulders, barely able to keep themselves from going back to the house and murdering whoever dared to give their best friend the bruise on his cheek.

"I-I have to g-go and help-p him!" Louis cries out, his breath leaving him in quick pants. He realizes that he's causing himself to have a panic attack but he's too far gone to be able to stop. The thought of Harry risking his life for Louis is enough to have him dry heaving. Niall shushes him and presses the Omega's face into his neck, trying to drown out the sounds of fighting that can be heard even blocks away. 

The sound of footsteps running for the car have the two Beta's on high alert. The crunch of gravel is heard outside of the door just before it is whipped open and Liam's wild eyes come into view. He ignores the two startled Beta's and dives for Louis, lifting him out of the car and shoving him toward the ditch that sits in the dark on the side of the road. 

"They're coming for you! Go, Louis, fucking  _go!"_ Liam is shouting out at him but he can't breathe. Louis wills his legs to work but he only manages to drag himself halfway into the darkness before a pack of three Alpha's are running toward the car. Niall, Zayn and Liam all prepare for a fight, Liam shifting Zayn behind him slightly in a protective stance. Louis watches in horror as they begin to go for each other's throats, fists flying and snarls exiting their mouthes. 

Louis manages to shake himself out of his stupor and he manages to tuck himself away into the trees. Liam's words ring in his ears as he begins to run for his life, sprinting through the forest as fast as he legs will carry him. He's choking on sobs and his tears blind him as he trips over branches and scraps his arms on trees. His bare feet are bleeding but it's like he can't feel the pain.

Fear is the only emotion that is keeping him going at the moment; fear and adrenaline.

He screams in terror when he collides with a broad chest, reeling backward and falling onto the ground. He throws his arms up in a meager act of self-defense, crying out a chant of "No!" and "Get away from me, please!"

Warm breath touches his ears and arms slide around his middle and he begins to writhe around, mere seconds away from passing out from lack of oxygen. However, a low voice in his ear causes him to go completely pliant. "Louis, you're okay, pea, it's me, I've got you."

 _"Harry!"_ Louis wails, throwing his arms around the neck of his Alpha and bawling into the juncture between his jaw and shoulders. He feels himself being lifted and he registers that Harry is speaking urgently in his ear, tracing his arms down his sides and over his legs to search for injuries. He feels a second layer of jacket being placed around his shoulders and his sobs subside as he repeatedly inhales his Alpha's scent.

"Baby, you're okay. I've got you, fuck, I've got you. You're okay, sweetheart, breathe for me baby." They're seated on the forest floor in the middle of the night in the pitch darkness but Louis has never felt more safe. "Shhh, baby, shhh. I have you now, no one can touch you now. Hush, baby, hush. It's okay, pea." 

The pet name has Louis falling completely immobile into Harry's hold. For a few long minutes they sit in silence, breathing each other in and whispering sweet words into the darkness. Louis feels warm from the tips of his toes to the top of his skull, burrowed deep into Harry's strong arms and broad shoulders. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Louis finally gets himself to speak, pulling back to inspect the Alpha's face. He runs his fingers over his cheeks, his brow bones, his lips. There is a small cut near the corner of his mouth but he seems unharmed aside from that. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry insists, wrapping Louis up tighter and burying his face against Louis' mating spot. "God, Louis, I've never been more scared in my entire life. I woke up and you were gone and I-" his voice cracks, shoulders shaking slightly as he exhales a large breath.

Louis whimpers, pressing closer and curling his fingers into Harry's hair. "I thought that you weren't coming for me." The Omega admits. "I thought you weren't coming."

Harry immediately pulls back to stare into the smaller boys eyes, his face stern and his gaze unwavering. "Never, Louis. I would come to you no matter where you were. I will always come for you, do you understand?" Louis nods weakly, curling his fingers up in the older boy's t-shirt. "I love you, Louis." 

Those four words have Louis' eyes filling up with tears again. "I love you so much, Harry, I was so afraid." He smashes his lips to Harry's and the taller boy envelopes his bottom lip with his own. Their kisses vary between passionate and soft, tentative and rough. Harry's fingers roam along Louis' sides and travel down to his butt, grasping the cheeks in his hands before lifting the both of them up.

They pull away reluctantly and Harry sets Louis on the ground, keeping his hands on his hips to ensure that the Omega is well enough to stand. 

"The boys," Louis starts, panic lacing his words once again. "They were fighting and-"

"The pack found them and took care of it. Everyone is okay, Louis, I just need to get you back to the house for our belongings and then we have to leave. We have to go somewhere else so that they can't find you again. I can't lose you again, Louis." Harry's fingers lace together with Louis' tiny ones and the smaller boy nods in understanding. 

"My heat-"

"I know." Harry nods. "It's coming in a couple of days; that's another reason that we have to leave very soon, pea." Harry's eyes are soft as he brushes Louis' cheekbones, ghosting over the boy's lips. "I have to keep you safe, baby."

Louis smiles slightly and stands on his tiptoes to kiss his Alpha, whimpering at the feeling of warmth that envelopes him just with that simple touch. 

He steps back down and the older Alpha grins, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist before turning them both to head back toward the house. The distant sounds of crickets chirping are the only ones that Louis can hear. He presses in closer to the taller boy, craving his warmth and his safety.

Wherever Harry goes he will follow. Always. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that you like this chapter it was also my first time writing smut so bear with me. thank you for reading my lovelies. :) next update will be next wednesday! love you guys, enjoy.

The pack house is silent when the two exhausted boys arrive. They'd gone back to the street only to find that the rest of their pack had apparently left, possibly in search of them, or possibly as an escape. It was almost in a daze that they managed to walk back to the house before day break - Harry with a secure arm holding his precious baby around the waist the entire time, scanning every corner and every house to ensure that no threat would come upon them.

Louis is practically dead on his feet by the time that they enter the pack house and Harry is barely scraping along himself. They stand for what feels like hours in front of the door, both trying to summon the courage to open it and reveal whatever may lay on the other side.

Harry half expects to see the entirety of his pack lying dead on the floor. His hands are shaking as he twists the doorknob and swings the door forward. A gust leaves the two of them as they sigh in relief at the barren hallway and the seemingly empty living room.

"They've hidden somewhere safe." Harry speaks for the first time in hours, his voice tired and raw, yet still full of that commanding Alpha-timbre that Louis has come to love. The smaller boy nods tiredly and nuzzles closer into Harry's side, too tired to question where exactly that safe place would be. Harry glances down at the bleary-eyed boy next to him before scooping him up and carrying him briskly down the hall and to the bedroom that they had slept in two nights ago.

"Sleep?" Louis whispers, staring hopefully up at the boy he has entrusted with his heart and soul. As an Omega you have to find a person who you know will always put you first. An Alpha who will protect you and care for you until they are physically unable to. In his sleep-filled state Louis' Omega side becomes prominent, blue eyes wide and bottom lip pouted out slightly - a look that is meant to subconsciously trigger protectiveness within Alphas.

It seems to work as Harry's eyes seem to soften, his lips quirking up into a small smile. "Yes, pea. Sleep." The Omega lets out a content little noise as Harry tucks him up within the covers, making sure that his head is propped just right and that he's cocooned safely before heading for the door. Before he exits completely he turns back and connects eyes with Louis, whose eyes are peeking over the edge of the duvet. "I'm going to start packing our belongings and I'll prepare a car for our journey. Get as much sleep as you can; we can't stay here much longer. They will be back."

Louis knows that when Harry says 'they' he doesn't mean his pack. He means the Omega Raiders. The terrifying Alphas and Betas who were planning to steal his virginity and his choice to mate without his permission. A shudder runs up his spine at the remembrance of the slimy Beta's hands on his body. He knows that Harry saw the bruise on his cheek when they were walking earlier because his expression had darkened considerably and he had spent the next hour and a half glowering at the pavement below them. "Okay," Louis replies, burrowing deeper under the covers and letting out a tiny kitten yawn. "I love you, Harry."

It takes everything within the Alpha not to just run back to Louis and join him in bed. He has never wanted to cuddle a person more than he does right in this moment. He resists however, simply smiling and blowing him a kiss. "I love you, too."

Harry exits the room and heads downstairs to grab multiple bags and pack them to the brim with clothes and other necessities. He goes to the safe that Des had always kept hidden in the kitchen and takes out a generous amount of money, stuffing some in their bags and the rest within his jacket pockets. He picks out shoes and an outfit for Louis to change into whenever he wakes up. 

He briefly pauses to wash the blood off of his hands at the kitchen sink. The blood of those who bastards who thought that they could steal Louis away from him without a fucking fight. The mere thought has Harry emitting a low growl and clenching his hands together in order to keep from breaking any of his mother's precious dishes. He holds his breath and counts down from ten, shutting his eyes and allowing the sound of his Omega's heartbeat, only one floor apart from him, to wash over his senses. His acute Alpha hearing has always had it's pluses, but Harry is sure that being able to hear Louis' heartbeat is the best part about it.

Harry revels in the idea that, by tomorrow night, Louis will be  _his._ His omega, his mate. The adorable, kind, sweet, beautiful Omega sleeping only a floor away will be the one that he has for the rest of his life. The boy who will carry his pups, who will nurture them and help them to grow. The boy with the shy shell and the witty little personality hidden underneath. The perfect little Omega that Harry has been searching for his entire life will finally be his. Louis will belong to him and he will belong to Louis. He's craved this moment for his entire life and it's finally here. 

A grin spreads across the Alpha's face as he becomes giddy with the thought. He practically skips into the living room, grabbing up the bags and bringing them out to one of the many cars that his pack owns. He chooses one that blends in and moves fast. He wants to be as hidden as possible - he wants his boy as protected as possible.

Not really liking the idea of leaving his boy alone in the house Harry rushes back in as soon as he shuts the bags within the trunk. He grabs snacks from the cupboards and a lot of water, wanting to make sure that Louis will be comfortable and healthy during his heat. 

A glance at the clock alerts him that it's only been a half an hour. He can't bring himself to wake the tired Omega just yet, so he simply plops himself onto the couch and pulls out his phone. He'd turned it off during the attack and he was paying the price now. He had at least fifty calls from Liam, about a thousand text messages from both of his parents, and multiple notifications from their pack messages as well. 

Biting his lip he begins to reply to some of them, assuring everyone that they're alright and that they're going to find somewhere safe to get Louis through his heat. Replies come fast and quick, one from Niall informs Harry that Louis' mom is safe as well. He breathes a bit easier at the thought, knowing that he'll have some good news to tell his boy once he wakes up. 

After about an hour of texting and making a few phone calls Harry decides that it's time to leave. It's not safe here anymore and he thinks that if he has to sit on this couch for one more second he might implode. He heads upstairs and into the bedroom, smiling slightly when he sees the Omega completely tangled up in the covers, fringe swept to one side and lips opened the tiniest bit.

He sits beside his boys' tiny figure and taps him on the arm, whispering 'wake up' into his ear. The Omega stirs and yawns quietly before opening his eyes, smiling softly when he sees Harry's face. He immediately stretches his arms up for a hug, pulling the Alpha down and breathing in his scent. Harry lets out a low purr at the feeling of Louis scratching his fingers upon his scalp and Louis giggles quietly.

"You're a big cat, you know that, right?" Louis teases, his voice still soft from sleep. Harry loves a sleepy Louis, it's probably one of his favorite Louis'.

"I know. You're a little menace." Harry comments, pressing a loving kiss to the smaller boy's cheek. A blush forms where his lips made contact and Harry smirks slightly, raising his eyebrows as Louis' face flushes even more.

"Am not." Is the Omega's only retaliation and Harry lets out a chuckle before scooping the boy up and setting him on his dainty little feet. The Omega curls his hands up in front of him in a classic submissive pose, something that is obviously being brought on by his impending heat. Omega's generally lean more toward their natural state around the time of their heat, just as Alpha's tend to become more loud, protective and aggressive around the the time of their rut.

The sight of Louis' little hands folded up and his chin tucked down against his chests has Harry's insides swirling up suggestively. He mentally curses the smaller boy for being so irresistible as he curls their hands together and guides him out of the room and down the stairs.

Louis gratefully takes the outfit from Harry's grasp once they arrive downstairs, stripping down in front of the Alpha without a second thought. Harry's breath catches in his throat at the sight of Louis' almost naked body, save for a pair of black boxer briefs. Halfway through putting on his shirt Louis realizes what he's done and his eyes open about two inches too wide.

"Oh my god. I didn't even-" He squeaks, cutting himself off as his entire face turns tomato red. He tugs the shirt down as far as it can go and makes a mad scramble for his jeans, practically tripping over his own feet in the process.

"Whoa, whoa," Harry steps forward to steady the Omega, gripping his forearms lightly and smiling reassuringly. "You're fine, Lou." He plants a tiny kiss on the boy's forehead before sweeping him up into a hug. "You're beautiful." 

"I have no pants on." Louis remarks and Harry rolls his eyes, plopping a kiss on the smaller boy's nose before stepping back again. Louis tugs the jeans up his legs and slips on his socks and shoes before nodding contently, reaching for Harry's fingers again. The constant need to touch an Alpha - another side-effect of an impending heat.

"Ready?" Harry asks, staring down into the blue of Louis' eyes.

"Ready." The smaller boy nods as bravely as he can. 

With a small smile and a squeeze of their fingers Harry guides Louis out of the house and buckles him into the car. They pull out of the driveway and begin to head down the road, on the way to a house about fifteen hours away. It's one of the many houses that Des and Anne had bought when they first established the pack. They bought them for this exact purpose - safety - but they hadn't needed to use them until now. Every pack member possessed a key to every house and they all had the directions programmed automatically into their phones.

They drove for hours and hours on end, Louis switching between sleeping and talking animatedly about random things. Harry tried his best to indulge in all of Louis' conversations, hoping that by doing so he would manage to distract him from his night spent at his kidnapper's house. 

Surprisingly, the two boys seemed to become even closer throughout the car ride. They each exchanged childhood stories that revealed things about each other that they hadn't previously known. Both Louis and Harry felt themselves falling deeper and deeper into their love as they drove along the highway. 

About ten hours in the conversation tapered off. It had become dark outside and Louis had fallen asleep once again. Harry hummed along absentmindedly to the tune on the radio, glancing up at the sight of a rest-stop. He happily pulled over into the parking lot of the gas station and clambered out of the car, locking the door behind him and checking each door twice before heading into the building. 

"A coffee and some chips, please." 

The man at the check out counter handed him the food with a smile and a thank you and Harry nodded before heading back outside. He squinted in the darkness at what he believed to be his car. There appeared to be a tall man standing on one side, peering into one of the windows. Harry immediately began to jog for the car, anger filling his stomach.

"Can I fucking help you, mate?" Harry practically snarls as he approaches the man. He may be an Alpha, but Harry still has a good couple of inches on him. He's always been taller than most of the people in his life, bulkier too.

"Shouldn't leave your Omega out here alone. I can practically smell him across the parking lot. Better get him somewhere soon so that you can fuck that right out of him." The man sneers as if he's joking with Harry. As if Harry would ever find anything that he had to say fucking humorous. 

Harry's blood boils and he drops the bag of chips to grasp the front of the Alpha's shirt within his fist. "I suggest you get the fuck away from my car and my Omega. Now." The last word is an order and the Alpha glares at Harry but makes no move to object. He releases a huff before storming away to the entrance of the building. 

Harry's still shaking as he snatches up his purchases and climbs into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. 

"Harry?" Louis whimpers, eyes fluttering open from his sleep. Harry immediately feels guilty, cooing and reaching a hand out to brush Louis' fringe out of his eyes. 

"Nothing to worry about, darling. Go back to sleep." 

Apparently Louis doesn't have to be told twice as he places a small kiss to Harry's palm before drifting off again. 

Harry sighs, collecting himself before turning the car back on and pulling out of the parking lot. The next five hours run smoothly as Harry chugs his coffee and utilizes the smell of Louis' heat to keep him going. They arrive at the safe house and he carries Louis inside before grabbing up their bags. He barely makes it to the bed with the Omega before collapsing against the sheets and falling into a deep sleep, keeping his hands on Louis' sides at all times to ensure his safety.

 

-

 

Louis wakes up in the middle of the night, his eyes shooting open and his mouth releasing a desperate whimper. His entire body is burning and sweating like crazy, his clothes clinging uncomfortably to his sensitive skin as he wrestles the covers away from him. He immediately rolls over to face Harry, shoving his shoulders and speaking his name in a pleading voice.

"Harry. Harry, wake up, please."

Within seconds Harry's eyes are blinking open, mouth falling slack at the scent that rolls off of Louis in waves. "Fuck." The Alpha growls, causing Louis to whimper as his hole clenches greedily around nothing. He can feel the slick pouring out of him at a rapid pace and he's sure that Harry can smell it because his pupils go from small to huge within seconds. 

"Too many clothes, Harry. I'm so hot." Louis whimpers and the Alpha immediately clambers onto his knees, reaching forward to strip Louis naked as quickly as he possibly can. The sight of the smaller boy's tanned curves and flushed cheeks is enough to have Harry's cock rock hard within his boxer briefs. He dips his face down to Louis' stomach, nosing along the skin and breathing in deeply, relishing in the scent of Louis' arousal. 

He traces open-mouthed kisses down the boy's body and sucks a love bite into the meat of his thigh. Louis groans high in his throat, rocking down against the Alpha lips in a desperate attempt to get him to fuck him already. Harry releases a low growl as he gets closer to Louis' hole, lapping up the slick with his eager tongue. He blows cool air onto the boy's clenching hole and watches him writhe in pure bliss and agony before delving down to shove his tongue into his boy.

Louis shrieks loudly as soon as Harry's tongue enters his warm heat, spurting hotly across his chest and arching his back obscenely. "Sh-Shit, Harry!" he cries, clutching his hands into the older boy's curls as Harry begins to lap away at Louis' hole.

Louis' desperate actions only encourage the Alpha as he easily flips Louis over so that he's bent over on his hands and knees. The sight of Louis' obscene curves and mouthwatering ass has Harry moaning deep in his chest. He grips Louis' hips before diving forward and enthusiastically eating all of the slick out of the Omega's pink hole. He sucks greedily at the tasty liquid, reveling in the cries that leave Louis' mouth every time that he shoves his tongue in deep against his walls. He nibbles on the rim and allows the high pitched breathy moans that are escaping his Omega's beautiful lips to wash over his ears. 

Deciding that he'll stop teasing his beautiful boy now he turns him over again, lying him down on his back and spreading his thighs once again. Louis' legs go willing, locking around Harry's neck as the Alpha bends to plunge into his hole, even deeper than before. He reaches two fingers up and slowly inserts them alongside his tongue, glancing up to make sure that Louis' okay. As soon as Louis' eyes make contact with Harry's blown out pupils he's whimpering, begging for Harry's cock. He can feel Harry's fingers delve deep inside of him, brush just slightly against his prostate, but it isn't enough. He needs a knot popping inside of him, filling him up with it's seed. 

Louis feels tears prick his eyes as Harry pulls his mouth and fingers away, his hole clenching around the empty air. "Harry, please." Louis begs, clenching his hands up in the sheets.

Harry shushes him, kissing his hole one more time before dragging his boxers off of his legs. He pulls his cock out and almost pops a knot when he sees the hungry look upon Louis' face. It's as if the Omega has completely lost himself, his whimpers increasing in their volume and pitch, eyes glazing over in amazement as he takes in Harry's cock. 

The Alpha lines himself up with the boys hole and reaches forward to intertwine his large hands with Louis' smaller ones before pressing his tip into the tight, wet heat. He groans in ecstasy as Louis' hole clenches and begins to greedily suck him deeper. Harry hunches forward onto his elbows, lying face to face with the beautiful boy beneath him. He presses a sweet kiss to Louis' lips before thrusting and plunging into the Omega as deep as he can.

Louis' mouth opens in a silent scream as he cums all over his chest, a throaty sob exiting him once his body collapses down again. Harry doesn't halt in his pumping, merely picking up his speed as he begins to thrust in and out of Louis' hole. The heat around his cock feels so good that Harry has to hold back from popping a knot immediately. Tears of pleasure leak out of the corners of Louis' eyes and Harry brushes them away with soft kisses before connecting their lips in a heated kiss. 

His thrusts become deeper and more intentional, searching for that bundle of nerves that Harry knows will send the Omega over the edge. He knows that he's found it when Louis screams and scrapes his nails down his back. The thick head of Harry's cock begins to pound against Louis' prostate, relentlessly plunging in and out as the younger boy writhes around upon the bed. Louis cries out for more, digging his nails into Harry's back and canting his hips forward to connect with each of Harry's thrusts. They begin to lead up to their climaxes together, both of their breathes becoming more staccato as their heartbeats pick up their pace.

"Cum in me, Harry! Mate me, fill me up. Please I need your knot. Please Harry." Louis' words come out high-pitched, begging and clouded over with lust, his body aching to be completely full. His thighs are shaking as he can feel his release building up. The feeling of Harry's cock beginning to fatten at the head within has Louis coming for the third time that night, but it's as if his cock is possessed. It fills back up immediately and it's almost as if he never came, his body already ready for yet another orgasm that is steadily approaching. 

Harry releases a guttural growl at the Omega's word and he shoves himself inside of Louis one last time, his knot popping deep inside of the boy's hole as he cums abruptly, shooting into the wet heat as his teeth clench down against the skin of Louis' neck. 

The smaller boy releases another spurt of cum between the two of them, shrieking loudly as Harry's knot stretches his inner walls. He can feel his tummy filling up with Harry's cum as they lie together, locked as one. Harry's cock is so deep inside of Louis that it's outline can be seen between Louis' hips. He feels Harry's teeth connect with his throat and he can feel the shift of the world around him. 

If he had thought that Harry was the center of the world before, he had been entirely wrong. Everything he saw, felt, smelled, heard was Harry. Every breath, every place in which their skin met, every hair on his head became crystal clear. Everything about the two of them became accentuated and connected. They were each other's now - more so than ever before.

"Wow." Was all that Harry managed to get out, still breathing deeply against Louis' neck. He licked over the bite mark, sealing the bond shut and then he allowing himself to shut his eyes. The knowledge that Louis was now his mate had Harry grinning softly. He loved this tiny boy beneath him with his entire being and this simply sealed it for him. Nothing and no one could ever compare to the Omega in his arms.

"I love you. So much." Louis whimpers, his emotions overriding him as he feels tears falling from his eyes. He can feel the love that Harry has for him practically radiating off of the older boy's skin, pouring into his stomach and warming him up from the inside out. Their bond is practically tangible between the two of them; emotions coursing through the two boys as they simply lie in each other's embrace.

"And I love you. More than you could ever understand, pea." 

Their declarations lie on the bed beside them, tying them together and resting against their chests. Their hearts thump together in a synchronized rhythm, beating as one.  


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy maybe???
> 
> thank you so much for all of the views tho this is so crazy :)

It didn't take long for Harry and Louis to fall into the routine that came along with being mates. Harry helped Louis through the rest of his heat over the next couple of days, filling him up and whispering sweet words into his ear practically non-stop. It was as if all of their worries about things back home were locked away in some secret drawer a million miles away. It was love; full force, poetic,  _real,_ love. 

By the fifth day Louis woke up satiated and warm and finally free of his heat. As much fun as it was to have Harry's cock up his ass, it wasn't so fun to be hungry and tired every second of every day. The first thing that the Omega chose to do was take a shower, removing all of the sweat, cum and other unmentionables from his sore body. Harry was still lying on the bed when Louis entered the room, his curls flopped over his eyes and his puffy lips pouting out as if for a kiss. The Alpha had taken an even larger toll than Louis had as he had spent the past five days doing everything within his power in order to fulfill his mates needs.

Louis smiled down at the older boy and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, combing his dainty fingers through the curls caressing Harry's forehead. "Haz, wake up. We've got to call your parents." The only reply that the smaller boy received was a low grumble and a scrunching of the forehead underneath his touch.  _"Harry."_ Louis whined teasingly, giggling when Harry sticks his tongue out to poke him in his wrist.

"I'm tired, baby, leave me be." The Alpha pleads but Louis simply rolls his eyes and throws his leg around Harry's waist, straddling the larger man and beginning to shake his shoulders with all of his might - it barely does anything at all, and Harry may or may not be shaking himself a bit to make Louis feel stronger than he actually is, but Louis doesn't need to know that. "Alright, alright, I'm up." 

The two mates eventually manage to stumble out of bed after a lazy make-out session, heading into the kitchen with their fingers intertwined and happy smiles upon their faces. Harry pulls a chair out for Louis before heading to the stove to begin his famous breakfast, serenading the Omega in the process as he flips the eggs and butters the toast.

After eating Louis brings up Harry's parents again, his tiny forehead creasing with worry at the idea of nobody knowing where they are. "My mom must be worried sick, as are your parents. Is there any way to call them from here?" 

"I brought our cellphones, but they're packed in our bags. I'll grab mine right now and call the pack to check up on everyone. I'm sure they're fine." Harry's too nonchalant about the situation and Louis gnaws anxiously on his lip as he waits for the Alpha to bring their devices back. Within minutes they're both powering on their phones and simultaneously cringing at the number of voicemails and text messages that they each have. 

Louis only has one text from his mom, a simple 'please be safe', and he immediately tears up when he sees it. How could he have been so inconsiderate? He had been stuck in his little bubble with Harry this entire time that he hadn't even thought about the rest of his family and friends. Zayn and Niall were probably worried sick about the two boys, as well as Liam. It had been utterly ridiculous of him to think that he could get away with just shutting out the world. He glances up to see that Harry's face is skillfully blank, long fingers tapping away at the keyboard of his phone as he responds to at least fifty urgent text messages as quickly as he can.

"What are we going to do?" Louis whispers, fear creeping into his voice. He had become far too comfortable with the safety that this small house had given them and it was frightening to think about what lay only hours away back with the pack. The idea of having to be anywhere near the Omega Raiders was enough to have bile rising in his throat. He didn't want to set foot in that town until he was sure that the entire group of raiders was destroyed, but he knew that Harry would have to get back to help lead his pack sooner rather than later. He had been so selfish. 

At the trembling in Louis' voice Harry's eyes immediately flicker up to scan the Omega's face. The bond had aided him in becoming extremely attuned to the younger boy's thoughts and feelings. The fear and anxiety was practically radiating off of Louis, seeping into the Alpha's skin and making his feral side bristle. He hated it when Louis felt frightened and he felt obligated to get rid of whatever the cause may be. 

"We're going to figure it out." Harry reaches his hand out to cup the smaller boy's cheek, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb as he murmurs reassuringly, "You needn't worry, pea."

"But everything bad is waiting back in that town and-" Louis pauses, feeling his throat close up around his words. "And I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you the second that we step foot into the pack house."

Harry's face sets in determination at Louis' words, his head shaking itself viciously in a swift denial. "No. That will never happen again, do you understand me? I will lose my life before I lose you."

"That's what I'm worried about." Louis whimpers, absolutely hating the idea of Harry being hurt or hurting himself in order to protect him. He knows that, as an Alpha, Harry feels morally obligated to do so. But he also knows that he would never forgive himself if something horrible were to happen to the older boy because of him. So many people depend on him and Harry would be missed much more than Louis.

"Baby." Harry whispers, scooting his chair over to sit knee to knee with the tiny man in front of him. "I love you. I love you and you're safe with me, do you understand?" Louis nods pitifully, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes as he pouts his bottom lip out the tiniest bit. "C'mere, love."

Louis doesn't have to be told twice, clambering into Harry's lap and curling himself around the taller boy. Harry immediately engulfs him in his hold, stroking his hair and placing light kisses behind his ear. The Omega allows himself to shut his eyes and be lulled into a comfortable silence, his lips partly slightly as his hands relax from their fisted position upon Harry's shirt.

"We'll have to go back in the morning. They're expecting us and we have to deal with this problem once and for all." 

Louis simply nods, but stays otherwise unresponsive. He knows that he trusts Harry with his life, but he also knows that nothing good is waiting for them back home. The second that they step foot across the borderline they will putting themselves in danger. He wills himself to reject the negative thoughts, simply burrowing his face deeper into Harry's collarbones and inhaling his musky scent. The two mates sit there for what seems like eternity, each trying not to think about the events that will greet them tomorrow. 

 

- 

 

"Jesus, Louis, never scare me like that again. Fuck."

Niall has been wrapped around Louis for the past twenty minutes, embracing his smaller frame and practically yelling in his ear. Zayn is standing right next to them, obviously respecting Louis' space, but the look on his face says it all. They were both worried sick about the young Omega. 

Harry has been dragged off by his mother to the office. Louis vaguely registers that he's probably going to talk with his father about their game plan but he tries to push those thoughts out of mind. If he thinks about it too much then he'll lose himself. He simply clings onto Niall and whispers apologies into his neck.

"Alright, enough of that. Come in, you must be starving." Anne appears in the doorway, throwing a knowing smile in the direction of the mating bite on Louis' neck. The Omega blushes but follows her anyway, gratefully accepting the sandwich that she hands to him once they reach the kitchen. "Harry's incredibly anxious already, he can't stand to be away from you for more than five seconds." Anne winks, causing the smaller boy to smile into his sandwich.

"He's such a sap." The Omega admits and Anne laughs, muttering her agreements. 

Within minutes they're joined by the familiar scent of Harry and Louis immediately lights up, sitting up straighter and twisting around only to come face to face with his Alpha. The taller boy smiles down at him, pecking him lightly on the nose before wrapping his arms around his waist. "Hey there. How're you feeling?"

"A little better, thank you." Louis murmurs and the Alpha nods, nosing his hair in a comforting gesture. "Did you see your dad?"

Harry nods, releasing Louis' waist before plopping down next to him. "We've pretty much figured out how we're going to handle everything. We're going to go and try to make a treaty with them; one that says they can't have our Omegas, in exchange for some money."

"What if they don't agree?"

Harry grimaces, knowing that Louis isn't going to like this answer very much. "Then we fight." 

"Fight?" Louis squeaks, images of a bloodied and bruised Harry flitting through his mind. 

"Yes, fight, baby." Harry affirms, running his fingers through the Omega's fringe. "Believe me, we've fought before. We wouldn't lose."

"But it's still dangerous." Louis insists, his body filling with dread. "You would all be risking your life for me. I'm Omega that they want from this pack, Harry, you know that. I'm the one who you're making the treaty for. I don't need anyone getting hurt for me, okay? I'm mated now, why would they still want me?"

"They're upset that we got you back, they aren't used to losing."

"That's ridiculous. I'm a human being, not some object!" Louis insists, his heart dropping at the remembrance of the way that the raiders had treated him. Like a slab of meat for their pleasure and use. 

Harry shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak just as another Alpha voice fills the room. "You've become a lot more talkative since we last spoke, Louis."

Louis jolts upright and internally cringes at the disapproving tone in Des' voice. He knows that he isn't meant to speak out against Alphas, but Harry has never seemed to mind. Plus he was simply looking out for the safety of the pack. Since when was that a crime?

"Dad he's fine, stop it." Harry glowers at his father, the bond between the two boys rippling as anger courses through the Alpha's body. His protectiveness over Louis' well-being had only increased over the past six days and he does not take kindly to the way that his father makes his Omega cower in fear. Shame is the last emotion that Harry wants his baby to feel over simply expressing himself. 

"If you enjoy disrespect then I suppose he _is_ fine." Des says snidely before pulling a glass out of one of the cabinets and filling it with water. "Seems to be more trouble then he's worth." 

The words feel like slaps to Louis' face as they only seem to support what he had already been thinking. He curls in on himself even more than before, trying to will away the empty filling within his gut. 

The slam on the granite counter has small gasps leaving both Louis and Anne as Harry jumps out of his seat, snarling in his father's face. "I said  _stop it."_

Des simply chuckles lowly, sparing Louis a glance before stepping around Harry and heading toward the door. "We're going to see the raiders in the evening tomorrow, be ready by then." With that he's gone, exiting to some other part of the house and leaving Harry seething. 

The Alpha has to clench and unclench his fists multiple times in order to resist punching the wall next to him. His vision is still outlined with red as he turns to face the smaller boy and his mother who has worry etched all over her features.

"Let's go to our room, Louis." Harry speaks, his tone low and harsh without he meaning for it to be. The anger coursing through him is overpowering the Alpha side of him and he snarls lowly when Louis shakes his head. 

"Um. I-I'll just go to another room." Louis' tone is saddened and a part of Harry's Alpha twinges in discomfort but the angry side seems to override all other feelings. 

"I said  _let's go!"_ Harry roars, causing Louis to whimper in pain and embarrassment, flinching back and trying to resist the tears pooling up in his eyes. His breath hitches in his throat as he nods his head quickly, practically leaping from his seat in order to bolt from the kitchen and in the direction of their bedroom. Harry feels an immense amount of guilt wash over him as the sound of Louis' sobs fill his ears and he grimaces when he sees his mother staring at him in shock. _  
_

"Harry Edward what has gotten in to you! You go and apologize to him right now do you understand me?" her words leave no room for argument and Harry has to resist the urge to blush in shame as he nods and follows his mate. The scent of sadness is overwhelming as he travels up the stairs, opening the bedroom door to find Louis curled up in the center of the bed, crying painfully.

Harry's heart swells with hurt at the sight of his baby crying and he only feels worse because he knows that it's partly his fault. He immediately hurries to the bed, climbing in beside his Omega and wrapping his arms around his shaking form. He shushes him quietly, rocking the two of them back and forth and trying to ignore the way that Louis' muscles locked up when Harry first touched him. He refuses to think that Louis was actually frightened of his touch for even a second. 

"I'm so sorry, Louis. I'm so, so sorry. I was just so _mad_. But not at you, never at you." Harry holds his breath as the apology sits in the air between them, worrying that Louis won't forgive him this time. He would understand as he knows that he had no right to talk to Louis that way. Using an Alpha voice unwarranted is the most offending and disrespectful thing that an Alpha can do to his mate. 

His worries are brushed away within seconds as Louis twists around in order to bury his face into Harry's chest. "Please don't be mad at me. You're dad is right. I'm the reason that everyone is going to get hurt. P-please don't be mad at me, please." 

"No, no, baby, I'm not mad at you. I should never have yelled at you, that's my fault. I love you, sweetheart, I'm not mad." 

Louis simply whimpers into the Alpha's chest and waits until his breathing becomes even to speak again. "I'm so scared." 

It's hard for him to admit it out loud. He knows that Harry is aware of his small worries and of his fear of losing the Alpha, but to admit it out loud is different. He is terrified that he could be taken away at any time. He's afraid to fall asleep because he knows that he'll have nightmares about the kidnapping. He's constantly afraid that he isn't good enough for Harry. He's terrified and he has never been able to admit it to Harry before this. 

"You don't need to be afrai-" Harry begins, holding Louis a bit tighter. He would protect his Omega with his life and he needs him to know that. The last thing that he wants is for Louis to be worried that he won't be protected. 

"Yes I do. There are so many things to be afraid of and I'm so  _defenseless._ I'm so weak and small and absolutely useless. I couldn't even fight off those stupid Betas. I have to leave everything to you."

"I don't mind that, pea. I love to take care of you and it's not a strain on me to do so. You're my favorite thing in this entire world and I love you more than anything. I want to keep you safe." Harry breathes, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Louis' face. 

There's a brief silence before Louis sighs, wrapping his legs up between Harry's. "Thank you." He whispers, not knowing what else to say.

"Always." Harry replies, tucking his baby up under the covers and holding him tight. They lie together in the darkness for a couple of minutes, both of them seconds away from drifting off just as a large crash of thunder strikes its way through the house. Louis jumps and presses himself even closer to the Alpha, trying unsuccessfully to block out the loud noises and bright flashes. "Do you not like thunder?" Harry questions into the silence, whispering against Louis' ear.

The smaller boy shrugs, "Not particularly."

After a small pause Harry replies, wrapping his fingers around those of the smaller boy and nuzzling his throat. "That's adorable."

"Is not!" Louis insists but he jumps almost instantly as another boom of thunder reaches them.

Harry laughs quietly, plopping a kiss onto the younger boy's head. "You're just adorable all the time so this isn't really a surprise."

Louis simultaneously whimpers and whines as the rain outside becomes heavier and louder, pounding down against the window as the darkness outside seems to creep in. The bed that they're on seems to be the only warm point within the room and the tiny boy practically plasters himself up against Harry, embedding himself along his side. 

"Stop calling me that. I'm not adorable, I'm tough."

The Alpha simply smiles, his lips curving up against the top of the smaller boy's head. There is no place that either of them would rather be than wrapped in each other's arms, warm and smiley and - even if it's only temporary - happy. 


End file.
